La Lucha por el Honor
by Anyleaf
Summary: Luego de años de suspensión, Jaime Lannister vuelve a la lucha en la versión XXV del Gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales de las Islas del Verano. Como en los viejos tiempos, pasa todas las rondas hasta que en el combate final le toca con un misterioso luchador llamado Zafiro.
1. Chapter 1

1. El combate

El sol brillaba sobre la plataforma de lucha, el público rugía expectante, sonó una campana y Jaime subió para enfrentar la final en la edición XXV del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, en las Islas del Verano.

Recordó esos años de esplendor, cuando lo llamaban el "León Dorado", en ese entonces un futuro prometedor le esperaba, además contaba con el orgullo de su padre, la admiración del público, el fervor de su hermano pequeño y por sobre todo, el amor de Cersei. Tenía diecisiete años.

Pero luego del "incidente" todo había cambiado. Fue suspendido de la competición por diez años, su padre le había dado la espalda y Cersei se había alejado de su lado y de su corazón. Ahora sólo Tyrion lo saludaba desde las gradas. Hasta el apodo había cambiado, y ahora era "Matarreyes".

_"__Diez años de mierda acumulada"_ pensó. _"Pero ahora he vuelto"._

Su habilidad en el combate era algo que no había perdido, apoyado por su hermano, había seguido entrenando sin parar. Nunca se sentía tan vivo como cuando estaba luchando. Y ahora enfrentaba nuevamente una final.

Su rival era un tipo endemoniadamente grande y alto, iba todo de azul y llevaba un casco del mismo color. Se apodaba con el ridículo nombre de "Zafiro". Era un sujeto raro, nunca mostraba su rostro y luego de cada pelea, se retiraba sin hablar con nadie. Sólo se le veía con un hombre bajo y rechoncho, quien seguramente era su maestro.

Ambos rivales se acercaron, adoptaron sus posiciones y el árbitro tocó la campanilla que daba inicio al combate.

Y Jaime atacó, el modo ofensivo era su principal habilidad. Nadie se resistía a sus sucesivos ataques de patadas y puñetazos. Los tipos altos y grandes como éste solían ser lentos y pesados, por lo que él tendría su agilidad como ventaja.

"_A este lo despacharé en dos rondas_" pensó.

Lanzó una patada a zona alta pero Zafiro la bloqueó. Al igual que el puñetazo que lanzó a su zona media.

Jaime retrocedió, pero siguió atacando sin parar. Sin embargo su contrincante seguía bloqueando todos sus golpes. Le sorprendió la dureza de su piel, estaba seguro que luego tendría varios moretones en los brazos y las piernas.

"_Es como golpear un tronco_" pensó.

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y siguió atacando a su rival acercándose por el frente, derecha e izquierda, buscando un punto descubierto.

— ¿Vas a pelear, imbécil?—le espetó.

Nada, sólo consiguió silencio en respuesta.

Jaime se volvió a alejar, dispuesto a cambiar de estrategia, a su pesar. Ahora Zafiro empezó a moverse y Jaime también. Ambos contrincantes acercaban y alejaban su distancia, sólo amagando. Se sorprendió de la agilidad de su rival, a pesar de su tamaño.

"_Es fuerte y también rápido_" pensó, adoptando una sonrisa torcida "_Esto puede ser interesante_".

La danza continuó y en el momento en que Zafiro se acercó al borde de la plataforma, Jaime atacó.

"_Ahora es mío_" se dijo "_Un certero golpe y se va afuera._"

Dio un rápido avance, quedando cara a cara, a su rival. Pero su golpe a zona media no dio en el blanco, pues Zafiro le atajó la mano y lo miró con unos triunfantes ojos azules brillantes, para acto seguido tomarle el brazo con una fuerza descomunal y tirarlo fuera de la plataforma.

—Primera ronda terminada—anunció el árbitro

"_Esos ojos_" pensó pasmado mientras la multitud rugía entusiasmada. "_Ahora entiendo, esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor._"

Jaime volvió a subir a la plataforma y la campana volvió a sonar. Miró a su rival, sus ojos ya no brillaban, pero estaban concentrados en los verdes de él, con determinación.

Zafiro atacó, ya no se limitaba a defenderse, Jaime esquivaba sus golpes y luego contraatacaba, su rival se defendía para ir nuevamente a la ofensiva. Mientras el público contenía la respiración.

"_Piensa que este combate terminará rápido, le daré una lección_".

En un momento en el que Zafiro se acercó, Jaime hábilmente se anticipó y le hizo una técnica de agarre, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, le susurró al oído:

—Me parece que ya es hora de ir terminando este baile, querida.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y dejó escapar un jadeo. Jaime aprovechó su distracción para de un barrido, expulsarla de la plataforma.

Ahora estaban iguales. Una ronda más y se decidiría todo.

Zafiro subió a la plataforma, ya no había determinación en su mirada, sólo furia.

"_Esto es muy divertido_" pensó.

Cuando vio sus ojos, supo que se trataba de una mujer. Eran grandes, delicados e inocentes. Su mirada fue del árbitro a Jaime, indecisa.

"_Quiere abandonar_" pensó.

Este torneo siempre había contado sólo con la categoría masculina, Jaime encontraba que era una regla estúpida. Por esa razón no iba a decir nada, e iba a ser un deleite hacer pasar una rabia al Presidente de la Federación. "_Ese viejo sucio y arrugado_".

Jaime le dedicó a la mujer una sonrisa encantadora, lo que hizo que ella empuñara sus nudillos fuertemente y tomara posición de combate, otra vez.

"_Muy bien_"

Ambos contrincantes pelearon con verdadera pasión, la mujer atacaba y Jaime respondía, los dos sudando y jadeando. Paraban en instantes a evaluarse y tomar aliento, para luego seguir luchando.

El árbitro estaba extasiado y el público gritaba.

Zafiro le hizo un barrido y lo hizo caer, pero Jaime se la llevó con él y no la dejaba incorporarse. Rodaron por el suelo, mientras se golpeaban y pateaban. El árbitro tocó el silbato

—¡Falta para ambos, por permanecer más de 10 segundos en el suelo!—. La mujer estaba en ese momento a horcajadas sobre él, cuando se iba a parar, su casco crujió y se partió en dos.

Y cuando este cayó, se reveló un ancho rostro feo y pecoso. La mujer tenía la nariz quebrada y los dientes torcidos. Sus labios prominentes estaban casi pegados a los suyos. Su cabello fino y color paja, estaba despeinado y su rostro rojo.

"_Luce como si hubiéramos estado follando, en vez de luchando_" pensó.

Sus ojos eran su único atractivo y ahora lucían inseguros. Se paró rápidamente y el público empezó a murmurar.

"_Es una mujer_" se decían los unos a los otros.

Los competidores derrotados reclamaban exasperados al árbitro y éste anunció.

—¡Competidor…quiero decir competidora Zafiro descalificada! las reglas dicen claramente que no pueden competir mujeres. ¡Jaime Lannister es el ganador!

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se marchó, con el rostro erguido, ignorando las imprecaciones que le lanzaban. No se volvió a mirarlo.

Pasadas dos horas, Jaime salió acompañado de Tyrion del recinto del torneo. Era el atardecer y una brisa fresca que venía del mar les acariciaba el rostro. Cuando llegaban al hotel donde estaban hospedados, Zafiro iba saliendo.

Vestía unos jeans azules y una camiseta del mismo color. Jaime le indicó a su hermano que lo esperara y se aproximó ella.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó

Se volvió a mirarlo. Él notó que parecía muy joven, seguramente no llegaba a los veinte años. Su cabello estaba mojado como si hubiera salido recién de la ducha, lo llevaba suelto y largo hasta los hombros.

—Hey—se limitó a responder, su voz era suave.

—¿No hay torneos femeninos en tu ciudad? Provocaste un buen lío ahí, niña.

—Tú te diste cuenta…¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Porque la situación me parecía divertida, en especial tu furia—le respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

La verdad era que fue el combate más emocionante que había tenido en años, pero no se lo diría. Ella se puso seria.

—Bueno, me alegro que te hayas divertido—le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

Le sostuvo el brazo y la chica lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Tienes mucha prisa? Estoy con mi hermano Tyrion—le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudieran detenerlas. —¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza con nosotros, niña?

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó de forma indiferente

—Es sólo una invitación—repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tyrion se acercó, una sonrisa asomada a sus labios.

—No puedo…mi maestro me espera en una, dos horas…mi vuelo parte enseguida—dijo atropelladamente, sin mirarlo.

—Solo será un momento—le hizo ver Tyrion —Mi pobre y querido hermano no toma una cerveza con una chica desde hace años. Tómalo como un acto de caridad.

Jaime bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tyrion, mi hermano pequeño—lo presentó —¿Vienes? Imagino que hay aspectos de nuestro combate que te gustaría comentar…

La chica lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Jaime señaló la puerta que daba al bar.

—Por aquí, niña.

Ella se paró.

—Mi nombre es Brienne—le dijo muy seria.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne, ese era su nombre, aunque él ya lo sabía. A pesar de que había aceptado su invitación, se la veía avergonzada e incómoda, mientras la mesera tomaba su pedido.

Su cara estaba llena de pecas y sus ojos ahora estaban más apagados que durante su pelea. Miraban inseguros hacia todos lados, o abajo, hacia la mesa.

Tyrion había visto a una chica morena que estaba sola en la barra y los dejó para ir a hablar con ella.

—Y bien…Brienne—dijo Jaime, iniciando la conversación.

La muchacha levantó la vista.

—¿Cómo es que participaste en este torneo, conociendo la regla? ¿Sabías que eso es trampa? —le sonrió ampliamente.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Mi maestro me dijo que me serviría de entrenamiento—contestó— Los mejores luchadores compiten aquí.

—Loras y Garlan Tyrell, los Redwyne, Renly Baratheon…—enumeró él—Todos derrotados, la fama no lo es todo.

—Tú también eres famoso—le dijo ella mirándolo, con los ojos entornados.

"Matarreyes" eso decía su mirada, pensó. Porque estaba claro que no se refería a sus logros en torneos.

—Por la forma en que miras, supongo que hablas de Aerys ¿no? —le preguntó casi desafiante.

La mirada de Brienne seguía entornada

—Yo tenía siete años pero lo recuerdo…

"Tiene diecisiete, es sólo una chiquilla" pensó "La misma edad que tenía yo cuando maté a ese hijo de puta de Aerys"

—Las noticias dicen muchas cosas—respondió él—Viven de historias y leyendas. Hablando de ello, cuando te fuiste muchos competidores se referían a ti como Brienne, la bella. Me estoy preguntando porqué…

Le dedicó una mirada evaluadora. Los ojos de Brienne relampaguearon.

—Ahí también debe haber una interesante historia de la que hablar—repuso.

No había sido su intención ser cruel, pero el asunto de Aerys siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Brienne no respondió, pero siguió mirándolo sin expresión hasta que la mesera, oportunamente, llegó con las cervezas. Jaime tomó su jarra y la levantó. Brienne hizo lo mismo con su enorme mano.

—Por Brienne, la bella—dijo él.

Y ella golpeó fuertemente el jarro contra la mesa, acercándose a él, le dijo:

—No me llames así.

Jaime rió y la chica se estaba levantando para irse, pero él tomó el brazo.

—Disculpa, Brienne…brindemos por nuestra final, fue muy interesante ¿para ti no?

Brienne, aún enfadada se sentó de nuevo y brindó con él casi a regañadientes.

El resto de la hora, hablaron de la pelea, ella parecía un poco más relajada y él decidió ser amable y no burlarse. Le contó que vivía en Tarth, una isla que estaba ubicada en el Mar Angosto y que su maestro era un tal Goodwyn.

—Deberías mejorar tus patadas—le dijo, bebiendo de su cerveza—Son muy predecibles.

—Y tú deberías ser menos confiado—le respondió ella, haciendo lo propio—Te lanzas a atacar y descuidas tu guardia.

—Deberías venir a entrenar a Baelor—otra vez las palabras salieron de su boca sin poderlo evitar. —No te quedarás en esa roca árida toda la vida ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tarth, es hermoso, lo llaman la Isla Zafiro.

—Como sea—respondió—En la Academia Baelor tendrás muchas oportunidades y allá están todos esos luchadores excepcionales de los que hablabas.

Ella murmuró algo de su padre, que no pudo escuchar bien, tomó lo que quedaba de su cerveza y se levantó.

—Debo irme—le dijo—mi maestro me espera.

Jaime se puso de pie.

—Tal vez, nos veremos pronto, Brienne la Bella.

Brienne lo miró nuevamente enojada y se fue, haciéndole apenas un gesto de despedida con la mano. Jaime rió fuerte, era divertido hacerla enfadar.

Pagó la cuenta y miró alrededor, Tyrion todavía estaba entretenido con la chica que había conocido, ambos hablaban animadamente y se reían. Gritó para que les llevaran más vino.

Jaime suspiró y decidió subir a su habitación.

Ingresó a internet y lo primero que hizo, antes de revisar su correo, fue entrar a google y se encontró escribiendo "Brienne Tarth".

Le salieron noticias de diversos años, la mujer había ganado su primer torneo a los siete. A la edad de 16 ganó el torneo juvenil de Puenteamargo. Salían también otras victorias en campeonatos menores.

Jaime se desconectó y se fue a acostar, durmiéndose al instante. En la mañana, al despertar, se le había ocurrido una idea.


	3. Chapter 3

El avión de Brienne partió a las ocho de la noche, iba sentada junto a su maestro Goodwin. Aunque la sucesión de combates la había dejado agotada, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Además tenía dolor de cabeza, debido al jarro de cerveza que había bebido. No acostumbraba a consumir alcohol. Por lo que se reclinó en la ventana, recordando el rato pasado con Jaime Lannister.

"_Un tipo extraño_" pensó.

Todavía no sabía por qué había aceptado su invitación. Hace unas horas, nunca habría pasado por su mente conversar y menos compartir una cerveza con alguien como él. Porque Brienne conocía su oscuro pasado y el crimen que había cometido.

"Mató a su propio maestro" recordó.

Siempre le había parecido un acto aberrante y lo había detestado por eso. Cuando lo vio en el recinto del torneo, rogó a los dioses que le tocara enfrentarse a él. Ansiaba derrotarlo y acabar con su sonrisa de suficiencia. El mundo era injusto, según su opinión, una suspensión no era castigo suficiente para el crimen que había cometido. Pero, sin duda, el tener una familia rica y poderosa, lo había salvado.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que le había provocado la pelea había sido muy distinto, pues él era un excelente luchador, eso no se podía negar y ella había disfrutado el combate, a su pesar.

Su personalidad le parecía extraña y su pasado, misterioso. No le cabía duda de que albergaba más oscuros secretos. Era altanero, burlesco y parecía mirar con desdén a todo el mundo. Y sin embargo esa tarde no la había delatado al árbitro, cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"_Parecía sincero cuando me dijo que había disfrutado nuestro combate_" pensó.

Brienne recordó sus ojos verdes mirándola durante la pelea y sus odiosas sonrisitas, hasta que su mente decidió concentrarse en los cúmulos de nubes que se apreciaban desde las pequeñas ventanas del avión.

…

Una semana después, Brienne estaba en su casa celebrando su décimo octavo día del nombre. Sólo la acompañaba su padre, su maestro y unos pocos amigos de la isla. No tenía madre ni hermanos, pues habían muerto cuando era pequeña.

Cuando la celebración estaba por terminar, su maestro Goodwin se acercó a ella, llevaba un sobre en sus manos.

—Brienne, estaba esperando el último momento para entregarte esto —se lo tendió.

Brienne extendió la mano y lo primero que vio, fueron unas letras grandes doradas que decían claramente "Baelor". Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y miró a su maestro con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

—Ábrelo, hija—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que ella hizo, con las manos temblorosas y mirada de desconcierto. La carta decía:

_Brienne Tarth: _

_Luego de su excepcional participación en el torneo de Artes Marciales de las Islas del Verano, está cordialmente invitada a unirse a nuestra academia. La esperamos a inicios del mes próximo para que empiece su entrenamiento lo antes posible._

_Atentamente_

_Archimaestro Kevan Lannister_

Brienne no podía creer lo que leía, alzó la vista hacia su padre, quien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero…pero me descalificaron del torneo…¿Cómo es posible que ahora me hagan una invitación así?—preguntaba.

—Brienne, sólo algunos maestros están de acuerdo con esa regla obsoleta—le dijo—Y todavía hay muchos que valoran el espíritu en los luchadores, tú lo demostraste y ahora tienes la recompensa.

Sin embargo, ella seguía anonadada.

—¿Cuándo partiremos? —le preguntó ansiosa a su maestro.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Partirás sola, Brienne—le dijo—Este viejo maestro te ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Ella asintió lentamente y miró a su padre.

—Papá..tú…—empezó a preguntar

—Por supuesto que te autorizo, hija mía—le dijo— Vi la carta esta mañana y le di la idea a Goodwyn de que esperáramos hasta este momento para entregártela.

Brienne abrazó a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, y la fiesta terminó con un brindis con el mejor vino dorniense.

Más tarde, ya acostada en su habitación, miraba por la ventana abierta al cielo estrellado. Aunque le apenaba dejar su isla, pensaba en los excelentes maestros que había en Baelor, la cantidad de luchadores con los que se enfrentaría y en los torneos en los que podría participar. Pero extrañaría a su padre y a su maestro, y por otro lado temía que la experiencia fuera dolorosa a la par que provechosa, como le había pasado en Altojardín.

"_Renly también entrena allá_" recordó, aunque la idea de verlo no le causaba la misma ilusión de antes.

En el torneo lo había visto, pero no la reconoció. Cuando a ella se le rompió el casco y bajó de la plataforma, él le dirigió una mirada anonadada pero Brienne no se detuvo a hablarle.

"Deberías venir a Baelor" Jaime Lannister le había dicho eso.

—Me toparé todos los días con él, de ahora en adelante.

Dudando aún de lo agradable que sería la experiencia, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida al instante.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron, se dedicó a hacer los preparativos para su viaje, a despedirse de su isla y por las mañanas entrenaba duro, en especial las patadas.

Hasta que llegó el momento de partir. Y en una tarde muy soleada, su avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Desembarco del Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Baelor

Desembarco del Rey era una ciudad superpoblada y sucia. A esas horas de la tarde había tanto tráfico que el taxi en el que iba Brienne se demoró más de media hora en llegar a la pequeña casa en la que viviría, en las afueras de la ciudad.

Había elegido ese lugar porque sabía que nunca se acostumbraría al ruido de la capital, aunque esto significara que se demoraría bastante en los trayectos diarios hasta Baelor, que estaba en el centro.

La casa tenía apenas dos habitaciones, más un baño y una cocina – comedor. Lo que Brienne más apreciaba era el jardín, aunque no se comparara con el de su casa, era bastante acogedor y le permitiría tener un espacio para entrenar a diario. Otra ventaja es que la casa quedaba a metros del Camino Real y a pasos del Aguasnegras.

Luego de desempacar y ordenar lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se dio una ducha, preparó algo para comer y luego, cayó rendida a la cama.

Llegó a Baelor a primeras horas de la mañana. La academia se encontraba al norte de la ciudad, más allá de la Colina de Visenya y pasando la Puerta del Rey.

Allí llegaban luchadores de todo el sur, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Las edades de los alumnos iban desde los diez en adelante, cada año llegaban más. Para entrar no sólo contaban los logros personales, también el esfuerzo y el espíritu. Se recibían también jóvenes y adultos que se destacaran en torneos, ese fue el caso de Brienne.

Varios maestros enseñaban en Baelor, pero los más importantes eran los Archimaestros Kevan Lannister y Barristan Selmy.

Ella vio que en los jardines delanteros había varios luchadores entrenando, estos usaban un traje blanco de dos piezas con la insignia de Baelor bordada en pecho. Apenas la vieron entrar, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, las miradas que le lanzaban tampoco eran gratas. Ella escuchó claramente "Brienne la Bella" y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

— ¡Brienne!—exclamó una voz conocida para ella, miró hacia la derecha y efectivamente encontró a Renly Baratheon acercándose alegremente.

Era un joven alto de 21 años, de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ojos azules y una expresión siempre jovial. Brienne lo había amado hace un tiempo. Ella tenía trece años en ese entonces y él había ido a Tarth a presentar un seminario de artes marciales. Al finalizar, su padre, como gobernador de Tarth, lo había invitado a casa y él había sido tan amable con ella, que se había enamorado inmediatamente de él. Alabó sus dotes en el combate y la invitó a entrenar a su academia en Altojardín. Pero no fue hasta que cumplió dieciséis, que su padre la dejó asistir. Estuvo un año allá, pero pasaron ciertas cosas que la hicieron volver a casa y perder sus ilusiones.

—Hola Renly—lo saludó.

—Nos dejaste sorprendidos a todos el otro día—le dijo él— No sabes lo enojados que estaban algunos–añadió en voz baja.

Miró alrededor, los demás aún la miraban con hostilidad. Brienne notó que Loras Tyrell estaba entre ellos.

— ¿Fue de idea del viejo Goodwyn?

—Si—respondió ella.

–Estuviste muy bien—le dijo. — Ojalá hubieras alcanzado a darle una lección a ese Lannister.

Brienne sonrió tímidamente. Renly había sido derrotado por él, en sólo dos rondas.

—¿Y ahora vienes a entrenar con nosotros?

—Así es–respondió ella— Recibí una invitación del Archimaestro Kevan.

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Así que la tramposa Brienne Tarth recibe una recompensa—Loras Tyrell se acercó a ellos, sus ojos castaños la miraban con frialdad.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada y Renly rió.

—Loras, piensa que ahora podrás tener tu revancha.

Ese comentario hizo que las facciones del muchacho se endurecieran más, Brienne lo había vencido en la semifinal del torneo.

Ignoró el comentario de Renly. Y hablando en voz alta, dijo:

—Baelor está cayendo muy bajo, al permitir que ingreso de personas que no tienen escrúpulos y…

—Entonces deberías expulsarte a ti mismo—exclamó otra voz conocida para Brienne.

Ella se volvió para ver a Jaime Lannister. A diferencia de los alumnos de la academia, él vestía una camiseta roja ceñida más los pantalones blancos. Miró a Loras con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Lannister—dijo Loras con resentimiento en la voz.

—Recuerdo perfectamente el torneo de Pyke ¿tú no? Si no fuera por Selmy, que intercedió a tu favor ya no estarías aquí.

Loras desvió la mirada, de mal humor.

—La chiquilla fue elegida para entrenar aquí, y me temo que tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo—añadió mirándolo con altivez.

Brienne se volvió hacia él.

—Te recuerdo que mi nombre es …

—Vamos Brienne—le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, mientras él caminaba hacia el interior del recinto.

Ella lo siguió, despidiéndose de Renly con la mano.

—Encontrarás a varios idiotas como ese par, aquí—le dijo una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro—Aunque creí entender que conocías a Renly Baratheon.

—Sí, entrené con él durante un año en su academia de Altojardín—respondió ella. —Y no es idiota, él siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo…

— ¿No te gusta, verdad?

Ella sintió enrojecerse, a su pesar…

—No…por supuesto que no…

Jaime rió y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó, todavía molesta e insegura de acompañarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quiero mostrarte el lugar.

Y así, la fue guiando por todos los espacios, primero fueron al salón principal donde se impartían las clases del archimaestro Kevan. Luego dieron un paseo por los jardines, allí Brienne pudo ver a algunos de los maestros ocupados en su sesión de meditación. Llegaron a la parte trasera del recinto y pasaron por distintas estancias dedicadas al entrenamiento individual con todo el equipamiento que un luchador puede soñar. Brienne observaba todo con emoción contenida.

Por último llegaron al final de un largo pasillo, Jaime abrió una gran puerta y la invitó a entrar.

Había una plataforma, ella sabía que allí se realizaban los torneos internos para definir a los luchadores que representarían a Baelor en los torneos más importantes. El lugar estaba desocupado.

— ¿Podemos estar aquí?–le preguntó vacilante.

Él no le hizo caso y fue hasta el fondo, de un estante sacó dos pares de guantes y le lanzó uno.

— ¿Te apetece un combate? –le preguntó, subiéndose a la plataforma de un salto.

Brienne dudó.

— No creo que sea conveniente…

— Vamos…Zafiro ¿no te parece que debemos terminar lo que empezamos?

—Debo ir a buscar mi traje…—murmuró ella en voz baja.

—Aunque el resultado era obvio—continuó él ignorando su comentario—estaba claro que no resistirías mucho más…

Sus últimos atisbos de dudas desaparecieron y asintió, se puso los guantes subió a la plataforma y él rió.

Comenzaron con simples amagues, sin acercarse demasiado. Jaime atacó con un golpe que iba destinado a su abdomen, pero ella rápidamente lo desvió y atacó con una patada que dio detrás de su hombro.

Él se alejó y sonrió.

—Ha mejorado—le dijo.

—Entreno a diario—respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

Siguieron luchando y Brienne, al igual que durante su combate en las Islas del Verano, sintió que el tiempo se detenía y que lo único que importaba era el momento. En un principio se daban sólo toques, sin excesivo contacto. Pero al cabo de un rato, la emoción de la lucha los embargó y comenzaron a atacarse de verdad. Y ella se escuchó gritar con cada golpe.

En un momento, Jaime la enfrentó con una de sus técnicas combinadas de puño y patada, Brienne retrocedió bloqueándolos para al final echarlo fuera de la plataforma con un rápido barrido acompañado de un golpe en su abdomen.

—Te dije que eras muy confiado—le dijo.

Él sonrió, se incorporó y volvió a subir a la plataforma. Ambos jadeaban y sudaban.

La lucha continuó y al minuto siguiente, Jaime la tenía acorralada al borde de la plataforma. Sin embargo, Brienne se mantenía firme y cuidadosa de mantener su guardia hasta encontrar el momento oportuno de atacar. Él no se movía, buscando un punto descubierto, hasta que la sorprendió con una técnica de agarre, tomándola por la cintura.

"Igual que en el torneo" Jaime era demasiado rápido.

—Tú también deberías ser más precavida— le susurró.

Su voz, acompañada de su respiración le provocó un cosquilleo que no tenía nada de relación con la emoción del combate. Pero antes de que él pudiera tirarla fuera de la plataforma, la gran puerta se abrió y entró el Archimaestro Kevan en persona, flanqueado por los otros maestros. Los miraron con sorpresa.

Brienne jadeó y liberándose de Jaime, se alejó de él sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

—Yo, nosotros…—comenzó a tartamudear, sin embargo la mirada de desaprobación del Archimaestro iba hacia él.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —le dijo con dureza—Como bien sabes, es hora de la ceremonia de presentación de los nuevos alumnos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería luchar con mi nueva compañera.

Kevan se dirigió a ella.

—Brienne Tarth, salga y se encontrará con Asha Greyjoy, quien la acompañará a los vestuarios para que se vista con el atuendo de la academia.

—Sí, señor—contestó rápidamente ella haciendo una reverencia hacia él y los otros maestros antes de salir.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la chica de cabellos castaños que la esperaba al final del pasillo, escuchó que el maestro decía a Jaime.

—Y haz el favor de cambiarte de ropa, aunque sea sólo para la ceremonia.

—Como digas, tío.

Brienne suspiró y siguió a Asha a los vestuarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Un León Solitario**

Jaime vio a Brienne pronunciar las palabras del ceremonial con voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

No había sido difícil lograr que la aceptaran en la academia, tanto su tío Kevan como el viejo Selmy la habían visto luchar, y aunque lo habían mirado con recelo cuando él humildemente (por una vez) lo solicitó, estuvieron de acuerdo en que la chiquilla en cuestión merecía un lugar. Sólo Pycelle se había negado, pero las decisiones de ese viejo coño ya apenas se tomaban en cuenta.

Una vez que ella hubo terminado y vuelto su lugar, se atrevió a mirarlo. Él le sonrió mostrando los dientes, lo que hizo que bajara la vista.

La clase matutina de ese día correspondía a combate, por lo que era dictada por Barristan Selmy. Mientras que Kevan se dedicaba a la parte técnica.

Antes de empezar, el maestro les anunció oficialmente el Torneo de la Tierra de los Ríos, todos comenzaron a murmurar entusiasmados. Les recalcó la idea de entrenar constantemente para poder elegir a los que representarían a Baelor.

Después de eso, el maestro llamó al orden y comenzó la clase. A Jaime, por ser uno de los alumnos más antiguos, le correspondía hacer las demostraciones de los ejercicios que indicaba el maestro. Lo que hizo junto a Horas Redwyne.

Después de eso, los discípulos se pusieron en pareja, mientras los profesores y estudiantes avanzados los observaban. Cuando pasó por el lado de Brienne Tarth, vio que ella estaba entrenando con Asha Greyjoy.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Así! —le decía ésta, mientras que Brienne se adelantaba con su golpe de puño a zona media.

—Practica con ella defensa contra técnicas de agarre—le dijo él—La chiquilla tiende a caer fácilmente en ellas.

Brienne lo miró con el ceño fruncido

—Calla —le dijo. Mientras Asha los miraba a ambos con gesto divertido.

—Fue interesante su pelea—les dijo—la vi desde las gradas. Fue muy buena iniciativa que hayas participado, Brienne. Puede que estos cerdos de la organización nos consideren de ahora en adelante.

La chiquilla asintió sonriéndole.

—Sí, ya dos veces nos han interrumpido ¿verdad, Brienne? —dijo él.

—Sí—contestó ella, evadiendo su mirada.

"_Hablamos de combate y ya se siente avergonzada_" pensó.

Asha rió.

—Estoy segura de que pronto podrán terminarla—les dijo—Me gustaría estar ahí para verla.

El viejo Selmy se estaba aproximando, por lo que Jaime continuó observando y corrigiendo a los otros alumnos. Pero de vez en cuando sus pasos lo llevaban de vuelta hacia ellas, sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez terminada la clase, los discípulos se iban a entrenar por su cuenta en las diferentes instalaciones. Los más avanzados daban clases, como Loras Tyrell que les enseñaba a niños y niñas, mientras que Asha Greyjoy les enseñaba a los adolescentes.

Pero Jaime se iba a entrenar solo, ahora se encontraba dando golpes furiosos al saco de arena, tanto puñetazos como patadas. Era su manera de ahogar su rabia y los amargos recuerdos que nunca dejaban de acudir a su mente.

"_Aerys…Tywin…Cersei_"

Con cada golpe, se difuminaban.

Así eran sus días, sus maestros y compañeros lo dejaban en paz, excepto cuando le decían "_matarreyes_" a sus espaldas. Lo que lo enfurecía.

Pero ahora se encontraba igual de entusiasmado que los demás por el inminente torneo. Cuando se trataba de competir, su familia, compañeros y los odiosos comentarios desaparecían.

Luego de terminar su rutina, se fue a dar una ducha. Ese día se reuniría con Tyrion para almorzar.

A la salida se encontró con Brienne, que se iba a casa. Ella lo vio y le hizo un gesto breve de despedida, yéndose rápidamente sin detenerse a hablar con él.

"_Sí_ _que disfrutas alejando a las personas, Lannister_"

Su hermano lo estaba esperando a la salida de la academia, vestía el traje de "Lannister Corp". Aunque él se llevara mal con su padre de la misma forma que Jaime, tenía su puesto en la compañía, ya que Tywin consideraba que todos los miembros de la familia debían participar en el siempre creciente auge de ésta para así preservar el legado. Como él se había negado dejar el entrenamiento y la competición para ejercer el cargo que lo esperaba, su padre ya no le dirigía la palabra. Además lo había desheredado y ni siquiera era invitado a las fiestas familiares.

"_Mejor_" se decía. "_Así me libro de ver también a Cersei_"

—Hola hermano—lo saludó.

—Hola Jaime—respondió— ¿Me equivoco o es la chica Tarth la que iba saliendo recién?

—Es ella—dijo él, yendo hacia su auto, que estaba estacionado en la esquina.

— ¿Desde cuándo entrena aquí? —le preguntó Tyrion siguiéndolo.

—Desde hoy— Abrió la puerta y entró al asiento del conductor.

Tyrion no dijo nada y se ubicó en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¿Vamos donde la última vez? —preguntó Jaime, abrochándose el cinturón.

—Sí, me gustó ese lugar—respondió su hermano, haciendo lo mismo — ¿Te fijaste en la camarera? Tiene acento myriense.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco.

Al cabo de un rato, Tyrion le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú la trajiste, verdad?

— ¿A quién?

—A la chica Tarth, por supuesto—respondió él riendo.

—Tuve algo que ver—respondió Jaime vagamente.

—Interesante—Tyrion seguía sonriendo

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó él.—La chiquilla es bastante buena, se estaba perdiendo en esa isla, merecía la oportunidad—se encogió de hombros.

—Claro—respondió su hermano sin dejar de sonreír.

Jaime lo ignoró y siguieron el viaje en silencio.

El restaurant al que iban era especialista de comida oriental, una vez estuvieron sentados y pedido sus platos, Tyrion dijo.

— ¿Te interesa escuchar las nuevas familiares?

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Jaime con indiferencia.

—Padre recibió hoy tres llamadas con amenazas de muerte.

Él miró a su hermano sin expresión.

—Tywin no se ha ganado muchos amigos que digamos.

—La semana pasada también—dijo su hermano— Ahora ha iniciado una investigación y reforzado las medidas de seguridad. El Gran León tiene miedo.

A Jaime no le sorprendía. El apellido Lannister era símbolo de poder y riqueza, por lo que también inspiraba miedo, rivalidad y amenaza.

En ese momento llegó la camarera con dos enormes jarros de cerveza. Tyrion le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿De casualidad eres de Myr? —le preguntó.

—Así es señor—respondió ella.

— ¿Lo ves, hermano? ¡Lo sabía!

Él asintió, mientras Tyrion reía y la chica se alejaba. Ambos bebieron de sus cervezas, hasta que al cabo de un rato, su hermano dijo:

— Hay más novedades

Jaime alzó la vista

—Cersei…

— ¿Un nuevo negocio? — preguntó él concentrado en su jarro. Su hermana sólo se dedicaba a invertir últimamente y así, incrementar más su fortuna.

—No—lo miró vacilante—Hoy nació su hijo.

—Ah—respondió él secamente.

No le asombraba, hace dos años ya que se había casado con Robert Baratheon, pasando a convertirse en una de las mujeres mejor posicionadas tanto social como económicamente.

"_Eso es lo que siempre quisiste, Cersei_" había pensado.

Él había estado años equivocado, pensando que ambos se pertenecían. No importaba que fueran hermanos, habían estado siempre juntos desde que tenían uso de razón. Como su padre siempre trabajaba y su madre había muerto, ellos dormían y jugaban sin separarse en la Roca hasta que alcanzaron la adolescencia. En ese entonces, los juegos cambiaron y tenían quince cuando se acostaron por primera vez. Después de eso, no se habían detenido.

Cuando ella anunció su compromiso, él no le había creído. Por ese tiempo se juntaban aún con más frecuencia, debió haber adivinado que eran sus últimos momentos de pasión. Incluso estuvieron juntos la mañana de su boda, él estaba seguro que al final ella respondería con un "no". Y cuando ella dio el sí, él se sintió como un tonto.

En los días y semanas siguientes, Cersei lo había llamado pero él nunca más le había contestado.

—Hermano—le dijo Tyrion, mirándolo con precaución.

— ¿Qué? ¿Debería enviarle una tarjeta de felicitaciones? — bebió un largo trago de cerveza.

Tyrion lo miró con gesto preocupado, él había adivinado la verdad cuando era niño, su hermano pequeño era demasiado inteligente para mantenerlo engañado.

—Lo siento—le dijo—Tal vez deberías…

—Déjalo así—lo interrumpió.

Él asintió y en ese momento volvió la bonita mesera myriense con sus platos.

—Gracias querida—le guiñó un ojo.

La chica le sonrió.

Por la tarde, ya estaba en su pequeño departamento en el centro de Desembarco del Rey. Como su padre lo había desheredado, vivía de cursos de entrenamiento que dictaba de vez en cuando, también tenía unos cuantos ahorros que había juntado durante años cuando planeaba irse a vivir a Essos con Cersei. Pero no era suficiente, deseaba vivir en un lugar más amplio y el ruido más el smog de la ciudad eran una verdadera molestia.

Ahora se encontraba retorciéndose en la cama, sumido en un sueño intranquilo

Vio a Cersei debajo de él, ambos jadeando y sudando, mientras sus caderas se movían fuerte y rápidamente.

"_No te casarás_" repetía él, llegando al climax. "_Eres mía_".

Ella sólo se limitaba a estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo y besarlo con ardor.

La imagen se fue y se encontró en la gran plataforma del torneo de la Islas del Verano, el cuerpo de Aerys estaba a sus pies.

Otra vez la visión cambió, estaba en el gran edificio de Lannister Corp junto a su familia. Su padre mirándolo con el mismo desprecio que le había dedicado la última vez que se vieron, Cersei cargaba un bebé llorón en sus brazos, solo Tyrion le sonreía. De repente su padre fue desapareciendo y Tyrion se fue alejando mirándolo tristemente. Cersei se acercó y le retorció fuertemente el brazo. Él gritó hasta que sintió una suave mano que lo acariciaba hasta que el dolor se iba, luego le tomaba su mano y se lo llevaba lejos.

Despertó repentinamente, sintiendo aún esa calidez en su brazo.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Un mensaje enviado

Brienne se sintió muy satisfecha luego de las primeras dos semanas en Baelor. Todavía escuchaba comentarios insidiosos a sus espaldas y a veces veía a chicos reírse de ella por su apariencia, pero a diferencia de Altojardín, aquí no estaba sola. Había recuperado su antigua amistad con Renly y siempre entrenaban juntos al menos una hora diaria. Incluso Loras estaba cambiando su actitud y le había dado un par de consejos de lucha que le fueron muy útiles en clases.

También tenía una buena relación con Asha Greyjoy, siempre eran compañeras de entrenamiento durante las clases de los maestros Kevan y Barristan.

Brienne se esforzaba a diario, enfocada en el torneo de la Tierra de los Ríos. Había sólo algo que alteraba la tranquilidad de esos días, o mejor dicho, alguien: Jaime Lannister.

Ella notó que nunca hablaba con nadie, como si el mundo no existiera. A veces se encontraba mirándolo a hurtadillas entrenando solo, golpeando el saco de arena, como si este le hubiera hecho un daño imperdonable. A veces sentía el impulso de hablarle, pero este se evaporaba cuando él se acercaba a ella con un comentario burlesco o simplemente la saludaba con un _"Hola, Bella"_ con su sonrisa radiante, lo que ocurría varias veces en el día. Durante las clases iba por lo menos unas tres veces hacia donde estaba ella entrenando con Asha, sólo para _corregirla "Alza más esa pierna, Tarth"_ "_Con esa fuerza, no derribarías ni un arbusto, chiquilla ilusa_".

En esos momentos más que intentar trabar una amistad con él, lo que quería era golpearlo. Su amiga no lo veía de esa forma.

—Él nunca habla con nadie—, le había dicho Asha mientras la atacaba con la patada a zona media que estaban practicando—sólo contigo—añadió.

Brienne bloqueó la patada, la sacó y contraatacó.

—Nunca hablo con él, sólo hemos luchado un par de veces—dijo ella—Y bueno… una vez me invitó a una cerveza…

Su amiga había sonreído con una mirada de triunfo.

—Le interesas—le dijo—Se le nota.

—Siempre se burla de mí, es una verdadera molestia—respondió ella, ruborizándose, a su pesar.

Él en ese momento estaba corrigiendo a otros alumnos en el otro extremo de la sala.

—No está nada mal—Asha le echó una mirada evaluadora—A pesar de su apellido y su personalidad amargada. Si también te interesa, llévatelo a la cama. No pierdes nada.

Ahora sí que su rostro había llegado al rojo vivo. Debería empezar a acostumbrarse a la franqueza de Asha Greyjoy.

— ¡Viene el maestro! —dijo Brienne, atacando una vez más a su compañera.

De todos modos, ella no lo creía. No veía ninguna forma de que pudiera congeniar con alguien como él. Desde esa vez que habían luchado, no habían vuelto a interactuar, excepto cuando él se acercaba para burlarse. Le producía algo de turbación acordarse de sus combates, como el tiempo se detenía mientras ambos se entregaban con entusiasmo, sumado a la cercanía y su voz susurrante…

Desechó el recuerdo.

"_Lannister puede hacer y decir lo que quiera, no me importa_"

Ahora iba saliendo de la academia, luego de otra dura jornada de entrenamiento, buscó la llave del auto en su bolso y caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Tres días después de su llegada a Baelor, se había encontrado con un hermoso vehículo azul afuera de su casa. Hasta que no vio a su Maestro Goodwin en el asiento del conductor, no supo que había sido un regalo atrasado de su padre por su día del nombre.

Luego de abrocharse el cinturón, hizo partir el auto y fue hacia su casa.

Eran las diez de la noche, Brienne se estaba colocando su ropa deportiva ya que deseaba entrenar junto al río. Muchas veces lo hacía en Tarth, preferentemente junto a una cascada. Escuchar el sonido del agua bastaba para relajarla y así, poder concentrarse. Luego de ponerse un short, una camiseta sin mangas y zapatillas, salió al exterior.

Como la rivera norte del Aguasnegras quedaba cerca, se fue trotando hasta allá. El río estaba lejos de ser limpio como los azules estanques de su isla, pero el silencio en toda la zona le fue más que suficiente.

Llevaba un buen rato entrenando, practicando secuencias de movimientos que le había enseñado el Archimaestro Kevan. Estaba tan dedicada a su tarea que no advirtió la llegada de unos desconocidos.

—Veamoz, que tenemoz aquí—ella se sobresaltó.

Volteándose rápidamente se encontró a tres tipos. El que hablaba era alto y delgado, iba al medio como si fuera el jefe, tenía una barba de chivo muy larga y llevaba puesto un collar formado por distintas monedas.

—Esta es de Baelor, Vargo—dijo uno de sus compañeros, que no tenía nariz. —Yo la quiero.

Brienne retrocedió un paso y se puso en posición de combate.

El tipo de la barba emitió una sonora carcajada que sonaba como un rebuzno y la salpicó de salivillas.

—Tuz pataditaz no te servirán de nada, cariño—sacó una escopeta.

—Menos contra esto—siseó un tercero que no había hablado aún. Era calvo y al hablar se le notaban unos dientes puntiagudos. Sacó un revólver.

—Quédate tranquilita y todo saldrá bien—se le adelantó el que no tenía nariz—Si te quejas o gritas, perderás partes de tu cuerpo que sin duda extrañarás.

Brienne trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero enfrentarse a armas no era nada sencillo. Debía mantener la mente fría hasta encontrar un punto donde atacar, lo importante era desarmarlos.

El de la barba de chivo dijo.

—Uztedez la soztienen, yo empezaré

La acorralaron contra el río.

"_Debo atacar ahora_" pensó "_Pase lo que pase_"

Pero en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas. El jefe fue tirado fuertemente hacia adelante, y cayó de bruces con un grito. Brienne, sin detenerse a ver quien había intervenido, no lo pensó dos veces y atacó al que no tenía nariz. Con un fuerte y certero golpe con el dorso de su mano le quitó el revólver para acto seguido tirarlo al río de una fuerte patada.

— ¡Perra! —gritó el tipo adelantándose, pero ella fue más rápida y lo anticipó con un fuerte puño en su estómago, que lo arrojó de espaldas contra la arena. Y a continuación le dio un certero toque en un punto del cuello con los dedos, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se volvió hacia los otros. Vio que el tal Vargo y su compañero estaban sobre quien había sido su salvador. La escopeta estaba varios metros lejos.

—Matarreyez—dijo y a ella se le heló la sangre

"¿_Jaime_?"

—A ezto lo llamo una coincidenzia —rió— Rezulta que tengo un mensaje para vueztro zeñor padre.

Y acto seguido, se agachó y le retorció la muñeca. Jaime gritó y también Brienne mientras corría hacia ellos y golpeaba fuertemente al tipo con una patada en la cara. Éste cayó para atrás y soltó su mano.

En ese instante, se comenzaron a escuchar voces desde las parcelas cercanas. Un grupo de gente se acercaba con linternas.

—Huyamoz—dijo Vargo.

Antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo, ambos salieron corriendo dejando a su compañero tirado, que aún seguía inconsciente.

Ella se arrodilló junto a Jaime, su mano tiritaba y estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño. Él seguía gritando y se retorcía.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus rodillas— ¿Jaime?

Y él la miró apenas. Sus ojos verdes la traspasaron.

—Chiquilla idiota—le dijo apretando los dientes, antes de quedar inconsciente en su regazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Verdades**

Jaime despertó repentinamente sin recordar lo que había pasado, sentía un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama de hospital, su brazo estaba enyesado, desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Mira alrededor y vio a Brienne dormida en un sillón de la habitación. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

"El ataque" pensó.

Esa noche, al no poder conciliar el sueño, se había subido a su auto a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, a la rivera norte del Aguasnegras. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la chiquilla entrenando a solas junto al río. No fue a hablarle y se quedó un largo rato observándola divertido. Recordó la agilidad y armonía con la que se movía, como se tensaban los músculos de sus piernas con cada ejecución de las técnicas. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que su auto estaba aparcado a pocos metros de donde estaba ella.

No vio su auto azul por los alrededores, por lo que confirmó que vivía cerca de allí. Durante la primera semana él la había visto tomar el bus que iba hacia ese lado de la ciudad.

Pero cuando esos tipos se acercaron a ella, él se bajó inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia allá.

Volvió al presente. La miró durante un rato, su respiración estaba tranquila y dormía con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por la ventana e iluminaron su feo rostro, sus pecas parecían innumerables, se deslizaban por el cuello también y seguramente seguían hasta abajo.

Intentó mover el brazo, pero sus tendones protestaron y él emitió un quejido, lo que hizo que Brienne despertara.

Lo miró y se incorporó.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, acercándose.

—Como la mierda—respondió—no puedo mover el brazo. ¿Los doctores hicieron un diagnóstico de mi herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Están esperando comunicarse con tu familia, pero sólo tu hermano ha contestado—dijo mirando hacia la puerta—Debería estar por llegar.

Jaime dio un bufido.

—Gracias —dijo ella repentinamente.

La miró.

—Chiquilla estúpida—le respondió— ¿En qué estabas pensando al entrenar sola en ese lugar de noche? ¿Crees que esto es Tarth? Vives cerca del camino real, genio. Entra y sale de todo por ahí.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú allí? ¿Cómo apareciste de repente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo daba una vuelta por la ciudad.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban inquisitivamente.

—No insinuarás que estaba espiándote—le dijo ácidamente—Ni que fueras tan interesante.

Su mirada relampagueó y frunció el ceño.

—Ok, tu hermano debe estar por llegar— Se dio vuelta para irse pero él le tomó el brazo.

—No te vayas.

—Siempre te las arreglas para ser tan desagradable—le dijo ella, sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

—Mal de familia, dicen—respondió— Pero en verdad, deberías aprender a vivir con más precaución, no estamos en tu isla.

Ella asintió a regañadientes.

—De todos modos, lamento mucho que hayas sido herido por mi culpa—habló en voz baja.

— ¿No escuchaste a los tipos? —le dijo él—Me atacaron por ser un Lannister, no fue culpa tuya sino de mi familia, como siempre.

Él se quedó en silencio, ella lo miraba con gesto serio pero ya sin rastro de enojo. Parecía que quería preguntarle algo pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Tyrion.

—Hermano—dijo—Y Brienne Tarth.

Ella asintió a modo de saludo.

—¿Hablaste con los doctores? —preguntó él.

—Así es—su hermano lo miró con preocupación.

—Cuenta ¿de qué se trata?

Tyrion le contó que la torcedura había implicado un grave daño en los tendones y ligamentos, por lo que la zona afectada quedaría inmovilizada por un tiempo indefinido, por lo que tendría que usar el yeso por un mes, y luego comenzar un tratamiento de kinesioterapia.

"Fantástico" pensó amargamente. Miró de soslayo a Brienne, quién se mordía el labio con gesto preocupado.

Jaime pensó en el inminente torneo y eso no era lo peor ¿Cómo se las arreglaría ahora si no podía usar la mano derecha?

"_Seré prácticamente un lisiado_" pensó amargamente.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

— Mañana en la noche.

Jaime asintió.

—Sin embargo, padre convocó a una reunión de la compañía y a pesar de que le comuniqué la situación, se niega a cambiarla de horario.

—No me extraña—respondió él, dando un bufido— Me imagino que tampoco vendrá, ni él ni Cersei.

—Me importa una mierda esa puta reunión, hermano—le dijo Tyrion— Yo vendré.

Brienne carraspeó.

—Yo te llevaré a casa…Jaime.

Él la miró, aún se mordía el labio, sin duda se seguía sintiendo culpable. Tyrion sonrió.

—Le darán de alta mañana a las ocho de la noche—le dijo—Me imagino que no has dormido por cuidarlo, ve y yo me quedaré.

—Está bien—le dijo—A esa hora apareceré por aquí.

Tomó su chaqueta y celular. Se fue rápidamente despidiéndose de ambos con la mano.

Su hermano se quedó con él todo el día, le contó que la policía estaba interrogando al tipo que Brienne había dejado inconsciente, el tal "Rorge".

Jaime durmió y comió poco, lo atormentaban pesadillas continuamente, en ellas Tywin le daba la espalda y Cersei se reía de él. Ninguno de los dos fue a verlo ni llamó para preguntar cómo se encontraba y aunque esto no lo sorprendía, le provocaba más amargura.

Pensaba en esos diez años de duro entrenamiento, todo con el fin de estar en condiciones cuando pudiera volver a los torneos, un esfuerzo que ahora quedaría en nada. Desde luego que podría seguir entrenando en Baelor, pero la competición era su única motivación, lo que le permitía sentirse vivo y con un objetivo claro.

Tyrion volvió por ratos, cuando su trabajo (o su padre) se lo permitía. Al día siguiente, llegó a la hora de almuerzo, pasó toda la tarde allí hasta que tuvo que partir a la reunión. Al poco rato llegó Brienne, lucía unos jeans como aquella vez que habían tomado cerveza juntos, y un sueter azul. El color le sentaba muy bien. Con la ayuda de la enfermera, lo bajaron de la cama. Salió de la habitación aferrado al brazo de ella. Cuando llegaron al auto, lo ayudó a subir.

Iban en silencio por la autopista, Jaime la iba guiando hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

Ella lo ayudó a desvestirse y cuando él quedó sólo en bóxers, desvió la vista. No pudo dejar de notar un leve rubor en su cuello. Se rió.

—¿Eres una tímida doncella? —le preguntó socarronamente.

Frunció el ceño y preguntó secamente.

— ¿Quieres algo para comer?

—Un sándwich estaría bien—respondió vagamente, mientras se acostaba. —Prepárate uno para ti también.

La chica asintió.

Habían pasado apenas unos diez minutos cuando Brienne volvió con los sandwichs y jugo fresco para ambos. Comieron en silencio, hasta que al final ella lo miró.

—Jaime…— él no pudo dejar de notar que tanto su voz como mirada se habían suavizado.

—¿Si?

— ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía ocho años de edad—contestó él—Tywin me desheredó cuando yo no quise trabajar en su compañía. Desde esa vez no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Él no quería que compitieras?

— A él le gustaba que yo compitiera cuando ganaba. Pero después de lo de Aerys y mi suspensión, no quiso que yo volviera a las artes marciales. Ansiaba que ejerciera un puesto en Lannister Corp y yo detesto esa mierda. Lo evadí durante años, hasta que una vez tuvimos una gran pelea. Fue hace cinco años.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Y Cersei…bueno, ella también se alejó de mí—continuó—Siempre estuvimos juntos, desde que nacimos y aún así ella me dejó por otro hombre.

Brienne lo miró confundida.

— ¿Cersei es tu…?

—Mi hermana—respondió él— mi melliza y… amante.

"_Estás loco al contarle esto, Lannister_"

La chica lo miró con los ojos como platos, luego miró hacia abajo. No sabía que decir.

"_Bien hecho Lannister_" pensó "_Ahora la espantarás definitivamente_".

—Oh—se limitó a responder ella al fin.

— ¿Nunca has amado a nadie, Brienne?

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, a pesar de su sorpresa y horror ante lo que él le había contado.

—Yo…

—Yo amaba a Cersei desde que tuve uso de razón. Nuestra madre murió al nacer Tyrion. Tywin trabajaba todo el día o se iba a sus viajes de negocios, por lo que siempre estábamos solos. Hicimos planes de irnos a los veinte a Essos…

Recordó esas noches de oro en su cabaña de verano en Lannisport. Él recostado en el pecho de Cersei.

—Tyrion me habló de Essos—decía—Sus costumbres son diferentes a las nuestras. Se incorporó y la besó en los labios —Allá a nadie le importará que seamos hermanos.

—Vámonos, entonces—le respondió ella, devolviéndole el beso— Junta dinero para ambos.

—Lo haré—respondió él, sin dejar de besarla y listo para tenerla otra vez.

Y él lo había hecho.

"_Tonto_" pensó.

Brienne seguía mirándolo, atenta a su historia, a su pesar.

—Logré juntar suficiente dinero—retomó—pero ella siempre lo retrasó…hasta que un día me contó que estaba comprometida a Robert Baratheon.

— ¿Baratheon…?—

— El hermano mayor de Renly, sí. Yo me negué a creer, pensaba ingenuamente que en cualquier momento ella se arrepentiría y se iría conmigo para no volver jamás. Pero se casó y ahí todo terminó…

La chica lo miraba con gesto confundido, como no sabiendo cual actitud tomar. Hasta que se incorporó y dijo.

—Tus medicamentos—fue rápidamente a la cocina y volvió con una pastilla pequeña y un vaso con agua.

Jaime lo tomó obedientemente.

—Me voy… necesitas dormir…—le dijo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Volverás? —se encontró preguntándole.

"¿_Aunque mis historias sean un espanto para ti_?"

Ella asintió levemente.

—Adiós—le dijo.

Y se alejo sin volver la vista.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Consejos**

Mientras entrenaba, Brienne recordaba todo lo ocurrido cinco noches atrás. Los tipos atacándola, Jaime al rescate y sus gritos, su mano torcida y temblorosa.

Se sentía extraño no verlo entrenando como todos los días, justo en el lugar donde estaba ella ahora.

La historia del accidente se había propagado por toda la academia rápidamente y había tenido que explicar innumerables veces lo ocurrido, todos estos días.

Renly había preguntado:

— ¿Qué hacías con Lannister?

—No estaba con él, Ren…el apareció de repente y me rescató—le explicó ella.

—Mmmm—evidentemente Ren no le creía— Mira Bri, aléjate de él. Tengo la mala fortuna de conocer a su familia: Tywin, ese tipo es malévolo. Del Gnomo hay unas cuantas historias también. Y no querrías encontrarte nunca con su melliza, mi cuñada.

—Ya te dije que no, Ren…

—Lo digo por tu bien—la interrumpió.

Brienne se había dado por vencida, y no le contestó más.

Se estremeció al recordar lo que Jaime le había contado. Él y Cersei, hermanos y amantes. Ella nunca se habría imaginado que cosas así pasaran en estos tiempos.

"_Aunque pensándolo bien, en familias antiguas y poderosas como los Lannister, puede que se den…¿Pero por qué me lo contó?_"

Esto último era lo que más le sorprendía, ella hubiera preferido no saberlo.

Y a pesar de que le horrorizaban los actos de Jaime, se encontraba pensando en él. Las clases ya no eran lo mismo sin sus frecuentes y molestas correcciones y cuando caminaba por los pasillos no aparecía él para burlarse o abrumarla con sus sonrisitas.

"_Si él no hubiera intervenido, yo no habría podido contra esos tipos_"

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Se lo imaginaba deprimido en su cama A pesar de que le dijo que volvería, no se había atrevido ni siquiera a llamarlo, por lo que no sabía cómo se las arreglaba ahora que no podía usar su mano derecha.

Brienne estaba tentada de llamarlo, pero luego recordaba su inquietante personalidad, su oscuro pasado, más los consejos de Ren y se arrepentía. Pero el impulso era cada vez mayor.

Así reflexionaba mientras daba patadas con furia al saco de arena, hasta que de repente sonó su celular. Cuando vio la pantalla, descubrió que el número era desconocido. Contestó con temor.

—¿Si?

—Brienne Tarth—la voz era la de Tyrion Lannister.

—Hola…

—Brienne, siento molestarte mientras estás entrenando.

—No importa…emm…¿Cómo está Jaime?

—De él quería hablarte, he estado quedándome en su departamento para ayudarle, pero está mal, taciturno y deprimido.

—Eehh

—Y pensé que quizá pudieras hablar con él.

— ¿Yo? No estoy segura de que me escuche…

— Tienen cosas en común y tú te habrás dado cuenta que el desgraciado está muy solo, si le hablas de peleas puede que se anime un poco. Incluso anda diciendo que no volverá a Baelor.

—Yo…

—Y hay otra cosa—prosiguió — él me habla de ti, estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte, le interesas.

Brienne tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, era parecido a lo que Asha le había comentado. Meneó la cabeza…

—Mmm bueno, ok…pasaré por ahí un rato.

—Gracias, Brienne —le dijo— Disculpa por involucrarte en nuestra… adorable familia. Te juro por los Siete que no ha sido mi intención.

Brienne rió nerviosamente, se despidió y colgó. Luego suspiró.

Jaime la recibió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Por fin viniste—le dijo.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Le mostró el yeso.

—Igual e incómodo…

— ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

—Mañana tengo control, pero habló conmigo antes de salir del hospital—hizo una mueca—Sus esperanzas son que en un año más pueda empuñar la mano de nuevo.

Sonrió amargamente, ambos seguían al lado de la puerta hasta que él dijo:

—Pasa, pediré unas pizzas.

Brienne entró y miró alrededor, el departamento lucía sucio y desordenado. Había ropa por doquier y loza sin lavar.

—Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, habría ordenado este desastre un poco.

—No hay problema…—ella se sentó en la alta mesa de la cocina.

Jaime apartó las tazas del desayuno y limpió un poco como podía. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar hasta que llegaron las pizzas, con dos botellas de cervezas.

—Pensé que te había asustado—le dijo él tomando un trozo. —ya sabes, con mis historias…

— ¿Por qué me lo contaste, Jaime? —preguntó ella, haciendo lo mismo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Confío en ti…

Lo miró a los ojos, insegura, pero al parecer su respuesta era sincera.

—De todos modos, no tengo derecho a juzgarte. Menos después de lo que hiciste por mí…—le dijo ella.

Bajó la vista y siguió comiendo.

—¿Cuándo volverás a entrenar? —le preguntó ella.

—Ya no puedo competir…. Por cierto ¿Qué dicen en Baelor? —preguntó— ¿Acerca del tullido Materreyes?

Brienne lo miró.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Él no contestó.

—Tienes que volver, Jaime—le dijo ella—No puedes quedarte encerrado aquí.

—La competencia era mi objetivo, durante esos diez años entrené para llegar a este momento.

—Las artes marciales son más que una competencia—le dijo ella—Tú tienes mucha experiencia, Jaime. Puedes seguir entrenando y ayudar a otros.

— ¿Cómo a ti? —le preguntó— Me pareció que te molestaban mis correcciones, pero verte enojar me divierte.

—Te gusta ponerte insoportable—le dijo—Pero muchas veces tienes razón. —Tuvo que admitir.

— ¿Participarás en el torneo?

—Sí… ¿me ayudarás?... —se encontró preguntándole.

Jaime no contestó, pero dibujó una media sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando terminaron Brienne se levantó y dijo:

—Deberías limpiar este lugar, está asqueroso.

Se subió las mangas y se puso a lavar toda la loza sucia. Y Jaime obedientemente, tomó un paño y limpió la mesa. Luego procedió a tirar en la basura todos los desperdicios que estaban desperdigados por ahí: botellas, envoltorios de comida y colillas de cigarros.

Brienne abrió las cortinas, para darle más iluminación al departamento. Entre ambos barrieron y pronto todo quedó reluciente.

—Así está mejor, ¿no crees?

—Debo admitir que quedó bastante bien, era una mierda en verdad.

Ella le sonrió y notó que sus ojos verdes eran más cálidos ahora. Desvió la mirada.

—Dame tu teléfono—le dijo él.

Compartieron sus números, ella tomó su bolso y chaqueta.

—Te veo en Baelor, entonces—le dijo sin sonreír.

—Como diga mi señora— respondió él.

Se despidió de él con la mano y salió.

Iba en el auto cuando le llegó un mensaje.

Jaime: Dame la dirección de tu casa.

Jaime: Puedo visitarte cierto? J

Bri: jajaja

Bri: Ok en casa te la doy

Bri: Voy manejando.

Jaime: Ok

Brienne se fue conduciendo con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime llegó a su departamento, luego del control médico. Como no podía manejar, tenía que andar en el transporte público. _"Una mierda"_ pensó. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, ya que Tyrion trabajaba y él se había negado a que Brienne faltara a sus entrenamientos para llevarlo, aunque ella se lo había ofrecido.

No se habían vuelto a ver pero hablaban todo el día por celular, aunque escribir en esa maldita pantalla táctil con la mano izquierda era una verdadera molestia.

Brienne: Cómo te fue?

Jaime: Bn dentro de todo.

Jaime: Mañana puedo volver a Baelor.

Brienne: Genial!

Jaime: Q haces ahora?

Brienne: Espero a Ren para entrenar.

Jaime: Pff ballet?

Brienne: ...

Jaime: jajajaja

Brienne: Eres tan…

Jaime: :P

Brienne: Viene Ren, adios.

Jaime: ok

Dejó el celular a un lado, ordenó un poco la casa y se fue a ver tv.

A la hora, recibió una llamada de la policía y le informó que su atacante era de una banda conocida como la Compañía Audaz, el líder era Vargo Hoat, originario de Qohor. La búsqueda del sujeto y su compañero apodado "Mordedor" seguía sin resultado alguno.

Cuando cortó, Jaime se quedó pensando:

_"__La Compañía Audaz, sé que he escuchado ese nombre"_.

De que había una relación con los Lannister no le cabía duda, ya que el tipo en cuestión lo había dicho.

"_Tyrion debe saber_".

Por otro lado, estos días se había preguntado si estarían vinculados a las artes marciales de algún modo, ya que de inmediato lo habían reconocido como el "Matarreyes".

A la hora del almuerzo, apareció Tyrion con dos porciones de comida braavosi.

—Hey—lo saludó.

—Hola hermano—respondió Jaime— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Caótico

— ¿Más amenazas?

—Bastante, no sólo llaman a la Compañía sino a los teléfonos personales de nuestro padre y de Cersei.

—¿No hay alguna idea de quién está detrás?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Padre también ha tenido unos cuantos conflictos con Catelyn Tully. Él tiene un proyecto de construir una represa en el Norte. Por supuesto que a la viuda de Stark no le gusta la idea.

— Desde luego.

—Y está pensando que las amenazas se las manda ella.

Jaime bufó.

— ¿Los honorables Stark mandando amenazas?

—Seeh, yo tampoco lo creo—dijo su hermano meneando la cabeza—Pero padre algo hará, por lo pronto ha contratado guardaespaldas para protegerlos a Cersei y a él.

— ¿Y para ti, hermano?

Tyrion rió.

—No necesito y tampoco quiero—rió— ¿Cómo podría ir a divertirme con un tipo gigante detrás de mí todo el día? Y tampoco creo que a padre le importe mucho si me pasa algo.

Jaime se quedó pensativo ¿Su padre y Cersei bajo amenaza? Debería preocuparse, pero a la vez estaba dolido porque ellos no lo habían llamado ni una vez. Por lo que su hermano contaba, ni siquiera le pidieron noticias a él. Miró su mano. ¿Su ataque tendría relación?

—¿Te suena el nombre de una banda llamada la Compañía Audaz? —le preguntó.

Tyrion lo miró.

—Claro, es la banda que contrató padre hace unos años. Te hablé de ellos muchas veces ¿Por qué?

—Ellos fueron los que nos atacaron a Brienne y a mí…

Tyrion quedó pensativo.

—Se lo comentaré a padre.

—¿Para qué? ¿Crees que hará algo?

—No le va a caer nada bien que antiguos empleados suyos le estén cobrando deudas atacando a miembros de la familia.

Tuvo que darle la razón, para Tywin no había nada importante que el prestigio y poderío de los Lannister más la "inmunidad" que esto proporcionaba, si alguien osaba ponerlo en duda, lo pagaba…

—Hermano, lo siento. Te desvinculas de la familia y aún así pagas… Estuviste en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Jaime lo miró.

—Estuve en el correcto.

Tyrion le sonrió y asintió.

Llegó a la academia a primera hora del otro día. Escuchó murmullos a su paso y todos le miraban la mano pero nadie le preguntó nada. Fue a vestirse, con bastante dificultad, pero al final logró colocarse el pantalón y la chaqueta.

Caminó hacia el salón de Kevan.

—Hola Jaime—le dijo—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, me han comentado que tu recuperación llevará más tiempo del previsto.

—Así es, tío.

—Como me temo que no podrás competir, te he designado para que tomes las clases de Asha Greyjoy.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Después de la clase de Ser Barristan, te irás con los chicos.

—No estoy seguro que te gusten mis métodos de enseñanza, tío—respondió él—Y tampoco a ellos, recuerda que soy el "Matarreyes".

—No lo sabremos, si no lo intentas —respondió Kevan.

—Sólo que…

—Nada más que hablar, Jaime. Ya está decidido.

"_Nada que hacer, supongo_" Recordó lo que le dijo Brienne "¿_Acaso esta chiquilla tendrá que ver con esto_?"

Antes de irse, le preguntó a su tío.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Vargo Hoat?

—No ¿por qué?

Le comunicó su sospecha y Kevan prometió averiguarlo.

Se dirigió a la entrada buscando a Brienne pero no la encontró, seguramente no había llegado. Fue un rato a la sala de entrenamiento y luego de hacer calentamiento y elongación, practicó patadas un rato. Se sintió bastante lento.

"_Unos días sin entrenar y me siento un tronco_"

No cayó en la cuenta de la hora hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la clase de Barristan.

Ya estaban todos los alumnos, distinguió fácilmente a la chiquilla, ella lo vio y lo saludó con la mano.

Tenía prohibido el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no le tocó hacer demostraciones. Renly Baratheon y Loras Tyrell ocuparon su lugar.

Mientras los alumnos entrenaban, se acercó, como todos los días, a Brienne y Asha.

—Después debo preguntarte algo—le dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió ella.

—Luego.

Brienne desvió la mirada, mientras Asha los miraba con curiosidad.

Antes de alejarse no pudo evitar decirle:.

—Mejora ese bloqueo niña, hasta un lisiado como yo lo traspasa.

Ella le frunció el ceño, pero le hizo caso. Le pareció advertir una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Terminada la clase, partió hasta la sala en la cual se daban las clases para adolescentes. Les dio lecciones básicas de técnicas de combate, los chicos aunque murmuraban entre sí en un principio, al final obedecieron todas sus instrucciones. La experiencia al final no fue tan desagradable como había supuesto.

Cuando salió, buscó a Brienne pero no la encontró. Tomó su celular.

Jaime: Te fuiste?

Brienne: Sí, tenía prisa

Jaime: Ok

Brienne: Cómo te fue?

Jaime: Bastante bien

Jaime: Los mocosos resultaron ser bastante obedientes

Brienne: Me alegra que fuera una buena experiencia

Jaime: Iré a tomar el autobús ahora

Brienne: Oki, hablamos

Jaime: Sí

Guardó el teléfono y se fue a tomar el bus, le costaba subirse con una sola mano y además pagar, pero de algún modo terminó llegando a casa. Se duchó y luego, almorzó junto a su hermano. Cuando este se fue, se puso a leer un libro de artes marciales que Brienne le había recomendado y que sacó de la biblioteca de Baelor ese día. Antes le hubiera parecido una pérdida de tiempo, Tyrion era más aficionado a este tipo de actividades. Pero no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer.

Estaba harto del yeso, ni siquiera podía trozar un pedazo de carne. Y tendría para mucho tiempo más. El doctor le decía que debía tener paciencia. Jaime lo veía difícil, esta nunca fue una de sus virtudes. Estaba acostumbrado a cumplir con sus objetivos, hubo un tiempo en que lo que deseaba lo conseguía, pero ya se había dado cuenta de lo engañado que había estado.

"_De lo contrario, Cersei todavía estaría conmigo_".

Se sintió amargado otra vez, estuvo leyendo un rato y luego, al no aguantar más el encierro decidió salir. Arregló su bolso y tomó el bus que iba hacia el norte de la ciudad. Se demoró bastante en llegar a destino, producto del congestionamiento de la hora. Hasta que por fin llegó a las pequeñas parcelas que estaban cerca del Aguasnegras. Vio la dirección que Brienne le había dado, hasta que encontró la pequeña casita donde vivía. Le gustó.

"_Debería haber buscado casa por aquí_" pensó. "_Pero el centro quedaba cerca de Cersei_" Aunque ella nunca iba, siempre era él quien iba donde estaba su hermana.

Desechó el recuerdo y se encaminó hasta la casa. Golpeó la puerta. Al poco rato, apareció ella. Vestía con ropa deportiva y estaba sudando. Lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Estabas entrenando?

— Yo…sí…pasa.

Le mostró su bolso.

—Te prometí lecciones de lucha—le dijo sonriendo.

Ella asintió entusiasmada y cerró la puerta tras ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Amigos**

Brienne estaba bastante nerviosa, hablaba con Jaime todos los días desde que había almorzado con él en su departamento. Pero que llegara de sorpresa donde ella vivía era distinto a conversar por el celular o verlo en una academia repleta de gente.

Asha se había dado cuenta de su amistad, porque la había pillado hablando por el celular con él y ahora siempre le hacía bromas por eso.

Se quedó en el patio mientras Jaime se cambiaba de ropa en su living, pero al rato la llamó para que lo ayudara a ponerse la camiseta y el guante de su mano izquierda. Ella trató de ignorar la cercanía.

Pero cuando empezaron a entrenar, sus nervios se disiparon. Jaime le mostró patadas, y después levantó su mano izquierda para que ella golpeara en el dorso del guante. Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que hicieron un alto. Brienne jadeaba, así que tomó un poco de agua.

— ¿Lo harás tú ahora mientras descanso? —le preguntó ella con la voz agitada.

—Me vendría bien—respondió él

Intercambiaron roles y ahora era Brienne quién subía la mano, para que Jaime golpeara su guante. Lo encontró bastante más lento que las dos veces que pelearon, como siempre ocurría cuando se dejaba de entrenar, aunque fueran pocos días. Al cabo de un rato, pararon y ella dijo:

—¿Te parece que lo dejemos aquí y comemos algo?

—Sí, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios.

— Me ducharé y… prepararé algo—dijo, sintiéndose algo nerviosa otra vez. Puedes ver tv un rato…

Mientras ella iba a la ducha, Jaime se quedó sentado en el sillón de su pequeño living, muy cómodamente. La situación le pareció extraña, pero agradable.

Al salir, le pasó una toalla a Jaime.

—¿Te ducharás también?

—Seeh, debo oler a queso podrido.

Brienne le ató una bolsa alrededor de su brazo para que no se mojara el yeso. Mientras él se bañaba, preparó un plato rápido de tallarines con verduras salteadas, más un toque de salsa de soya. Jaime salió de la ducha y se sentó. Comenzaron a comer.

—Está bastante bien—opinó Jaime—No tiene nada que envidiar a los platos del restaurant oriental al que vamos con Tyrion.

—Con mi padre recorrimos algunos países de Essos… —respondió ella— él quedó fascinado con los sabores, por lo que aprendí un poco…

—Tendré que venir más seguido.

—Cuando quieras…—le dijo con una sonrisa que él devolvió.

—Me llamaron de la policía hace unas horas…—le dijo ella.

—A mí también.

Jaime le contó lo que le había dicho Tyrion. Ella se sorprendió de que estuvieran vinculados a su padre, pero decidió no preguntarle más, ya que a él le dolía hablar de su familia.

Terminaron conversando de la academia, sus maestros, clases y compañeros.

Cuando terminaron, Jaime se levantó y tomó su bolso.

—Debo irme.

—Te puedo ir a dejar…

—Brienne—ella sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar el susurro de su voz—¿Le hablaste a Kevan de mí, verdad?

— Tal como tú le contaste de mí—respondió bajando la vista.

Cuando ella fue a hablar con Kevan sobre Jaime hace dos días atrás, la felicitó por su desempeño en las Islas del Verano y en Baelor.

—Jaime tenía toda la razón cuando nos pidió que te invitáramos a la academia —había dicho.

En ese momento, un nuevo sentimiento de gratitud la embargó.

—Te lo merecías— Jaime se acercó y con su mano izquierda le apartó un mechón húmedo de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

Brienne sintió enrojecer y trató de no bajar la vista. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, de su cabello y barba húmedos salían destellos dorados. Además olía muy bien.

—No sabes cuánto lamento que no pudiéramos finalizar nuestro combate—prosiguió, mientras su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla.

Ella respondió:

—Podremos Jaime, de alguna manera…

Él asintió débilmente y bajó la mano.

—Nos vemos, Brienne. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Brienne cerró la puerta y suspiró.

Al rato ya estaba acostada, y a pesar de lo rendida que estaba, no podía conciliar el sueño. En su mente sólo estaba Jaime, con su bello rostro y sonrisa descarada. Recordaba la leve caricia que le había hecho y se tapó la cara con la almohada. No quería pensar de esa forma en él. Él era su amigo y así estaban bien.

Recordó la amargura con que le habló de su melliza esa vez y supo que él todavía la seguía amando.

Por otro lado pensó en sus malas experiencias como esa "cita" con Ronnet Connington, ella se había ilusionado y él sólo se había reído de ella junto con otros amigos.

Luego pensó en la apuesta que los chicos de Altojardín habían planeado para divertirse a su costa.

No quería arruinar su estadía en Baelor pensando en tonterías, allí se sentía aceptada, tenía a Asha, Ren y ahora a Jaime.

"_Jaime, mi amigo_"

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando su celular vibró.

**Jaime: Duermes?**

**Yo: Casi…llegaste bien?**

**Jaime: Seh**

**Jaime: Cuando entrenamos de nuevo?**

**Yo: Cuando quieras**

**Jaime: Ok (cara sonriente)**

**Yo : (cara sonriente)**

Riendo, se quedó dormida al instante.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. En la Tierra de los Ríos**

El Camino Real era una brillante línea que se perdía en el horizonte, el cielo matutino anunciaba un día despejado y con buen tiempo.

"Condiciones perfectas para viajar" pensó Jaime mientras admiraba el paisaje por la ventanilla del acompañante.

Los dos meses pasaron bastante rápido para él, su mano estaba lejos de mejorar pero en otro sentido, su vida era más tranquila de lo que había sido en estos últimos años. Hace dos semanas, Brienne y él recibieron la noticia de que Vargo Hoat y Mordedor habían sido encontrados. En estos momentos estaban en prisión preventiva hasta el día del juicio, en seis meses más.

Por otro lado, a él le habían quitado el yeso hace quince días y ahora sólo usaba una férula, que se quitaba sólo cuando iba a las sesiones de kinesioterapia.

Mientras tanto, la enseñanza de los mocosos resultaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Éstos lo respetaban; y ya había elegido dos ayudantes: Gendry Mares y Josmyn Peckledon, dos chicos con bastante disposición para aprender y ayudar.

A veces su ánimo decaía, al ver a todos en la Academia prepararse para el torneo, mientras que a él lo impedía su mano. Las idas al kinesiólogo a veces eran una verdadera tortura ¿Cómo hacer que su mano responda las órdenes de su cerebro?

En esos momentos, Brienne era un verdadero apoyo para él. Cuando a él le tocaba terapia en las tardes, ella siempre lo acompañaba. Además lo ayudaba con los ejercicios que debía realizar en casa. Su contacto cálido y delicado le daba toda la paz que necesitaba.

_"__Firme pero suave, es más delicada que Cersei"_ pensaba mientras ella le movía los dedos con su grande mano pecosa.

Era distinta a su hermana en todos los sentidos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya sea entrenando en su casa, almorzando junto a Tyrion en el restaurant de comida oriental o a veces se iban al departamento de él a ver películas de artes marciales.

La miró, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la autopista, únicamente concentrados en la tarea de conducir. Su destino era los Gemelos, el lugar donde se realizaría el torneo. Las clasificatorias de Baelor habían sido hace un mes y Brienne, luego de una excelente participación había quedado entre los representantes de la academia. Y él como no podía competir, se había transformado en su coach.

Su amistad no había pasado desapercibida en Baelor, provocando una serie de murmullos y chismes entre los alumnos.

_"__El Matarreyes y Brienne, la Bella"_ había escuchado decir una vez, si no fue a enfrentarlos fue porque ella se lo impidió.

Una vez la había escuchado discutir con Renly, Jaime no preguntó detalles, no soportaba a los Baratheon, esa cuadrada familia a la que ahora pertenecía su hermana.

_"__Mierda"_ pensó, mirando hacía ventana y tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Brienne, sin duda había captado su molestia.

—En nada importante…

Ella asintió sin comentar nada. Prendió la radio y el sonido de la música lo relajó y al rato estaban conversando de nuevo.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a los Gemelos. La entrada de la ciudad se realizaba por un puente, que cruzaba el Forca Verde. Este era flanqueado por dos torres iguales entre sí. Brienne pagó el peaje y cruzaron.

Había mucha congestión, ya que en este torneo participaban todas las academias de Poniente, incluyendo las del Norte.

Al extremo de la ciudad se hallaba la academia de los Frey, ésta era una poderosa familia. El viejo Walder Frey era el gobernador y sus hijos habían fundado, entre otras instituciones, una escuela de artes marciales de la cual, Walder el Negro era el Maestro. El torneo empezaría al día siguiente, por lo que sólo pasaron por fuera de ésta, dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Cuando llegaron, ya estaba allí alguna gente de Baelor. Brienne compartiría habitación con la chica kraken. Y Jaime con los coach.

Almorzaron todos juntos y por la tarde, fueron a inscribirse al torneo. Jaime guió a los chicos que entrenaba que habían clasificado y competirían en la categoría juvenil. Mientras Brienne, estaba por otro lado, en una fila junto a otras chicas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desocupados, él le dijo:

—¿Vamos por una cerveza?

—Claro—le sonrió.

El torneo comenzó a primera hora del día siguiente. Brienne fue a cambiarse de ropa y Jaime se fue a sentar a las gradas. El recinto le pareció un lugar oscuro y tétrico. Observó a todos los personajes importantes que ya estaban allí: en el puesto de honor estaba Walder Frey con una mujer joven, la que presumiblemente era la esposa. Sentado cerca estaba Roose Bolton, gobernador de Fuerte Terror, quién además presidía la academia de Harrenhal, a su lado había mujer gorda, quién lucía un vestido rosa.

Jaime lo miró fijamente, sus sospechas sobre Vargo Hoat habían sido ciertas: Kevan le había dicho que éste había pertenecido a la academia de los Bolton. Había muchos rumores oscuros sobre esta, como entrenamientos excesivamente duros con castigos severos y además se decía que usaban armas. Nunca se había podido probar nada, pero si se había separado del resto de las escuelas del norte, debía ser por algo.

Desvió la vista para mirar hacia al otro lado donde estaba sentada la señora de Invernalia, Catelyn Tully, quién era viuda. La academia del norte llamada el Aullido del Huargo, regida por los Stark, era muy importante, allí asistían estudiantes de familias como los Umber, Manderly, Mormont, entre otros. La excepción eran los Bolton. Catelyn estaba acompañada de una chica joven de de cabello castaño rojizo y un niño pequeño. Jaime supuso que sus demás hijos competirían en el torneo.

El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por el público general, quienes llevaban pancartas de las escuelas que participaban. Había mucha expectación.

De pronto, el viejo Frey se levantó y todo el bullicio se apagó.

—Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que los Gemelos fuera sede de este importante torneo je je—comenzó—Sólo espero que las peleas no vuelvan a ser tan jodidamente aburridas je je—carraspeó—No mantendré mi culo aplastado en la silla sólo para ver a una tropa de debiluchos bailar en vez de pelear je je—se hizo un silencio—como sea…ahora estoy seguro que habrá más de un suceso interesante je je—rió—No se diga más, que comience…

Se sentó con dificultad y comenzó el sonido de una marcha. Jaime volvió la vista al escenario, donde comenzaron a desfilar todos los luchadores que competirían, sintió nostalgia. Cuando llegó el turno de la categoría femenina, notó que Brienne lucía nerviosa y evitaba mirar al público. Debido a su altura, destacaba entre las demás.

—Pff, Brienne Tarth compitiendo aquí.

Jaime miró hacia su derecha donde había un tipo pelirrojo, con gesto descarado.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó.

—Seeh, en la academia de Renly, en Altojardín—respondió él— ¿Tú eres Jaime Lannister? Yo soy Ronnet Connington—se presentó.

—Ah

—Es una verdadera bestia—le dijo riéndose, señalando a Brienne—Una vez le tendimos una broma.

—¿Qué broma? —le preguntó fríamente.

Al parecer, el otro no notó su tono gélido porque siguió contando, tratando de aguantar la risa:

—Quería ver si era capaz de vestirse como mujer, así que la invité a una cita ¡Por supuesto que era mentira!

Lanzó una carcajada.

—Desde luego que se esforzó…¿Te imaginas a una cerda con vestido?—se volvió a reír fuerte— Esa era la imagen… si vieras lo peluda que es esa best….

Jaime lo golpeó tan fuerte con su mano izquierda, que Ronnet cayó rodando por las gradas. Varios de los que estaban sentados más abajo se incorporaron asustados y los miraron. Pero Jaime sólo tenía ojos para él.

—Nunca más hablarás así de ella—le dijo lentamente, cada palabra cargada de rabia—vas a llamarla por su nombre, la llamarás Brienne.

El otro se incorporó con la boca sangrando y al parecer con un par de dientes menos.

—Cómo digas, Matarreyes—escupió a sus pies— Brienne, la Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. El comienzo del torneo**

La primera categoría en competir sería la juvenil, la cual estaba dividida en femenina y masculina. Los chicos que venían de Baelor eran Josmym, Gendry, Podrick Payne y Shireen Baratheon, sobrina de Renly.

Los combates se sucedieron rápido. Jaime, como coach, permanecía en una de las esquinas dando instrucciones a los chicos que tenía a cargo. Al mediodía, Peck y Gendry ya habían clasificado. Mientras que Pod había sido derrotado por Bran Stark. A los tres finalistas se sumaron: Edric Dayne, de Campoestrella, Walder Frey "el pequeño" y Harrold Hardyng.

Luego de un entretiempo, comenzó la categoría juvenil femenina. Shireen combatió muy bien y clasificó a la semifinal del torneo junto a Arya Stark, Willow Ríos y Obella Arena.

Jaime se encontró con Brienne, quién había estado practicando con Asha. Al regresar, le tocaría competir.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —le preguntó.

—Más o menos—respondió ella.

Se servía un almuerzo en los jardines de la academia para todos, pero ellos estaban entusiasmados con un restaurant que habían visto la noche anterior, por lo que fueron a comer solos.

Brienne pidió un plato con arroz de base acompañado del mejor pescado de la zona. Y Jaime, una parrillada.

— ¿Comerás solo eso? —le preguntó.

— Necesito carbohidratos para esta tarde.

Jaime puso los ojos en blanco, él nunca se preocupaba mucho de su alimentación. Sólo luchaba…

"_Luchaba_" En su interior, lamentaba mucho no poder competir ahora. En la categoría masculina había muy buena competencia. Desde Jon Umber en el norte hasta Oberyn Martell del sur. Varios de ellos habían sonreído burlonamente cuando lo vieron en las gradas o en su labor de coach.

"_Si mano estuviera bien, los haría morder el polvo a todos_".

Levantó la vista hacia Brienne y vio que ella lo estaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules, en ellos nunca veía lástima, solo comprensión.

—Jaime, me encantaría que compitieras…

—A mí también, pero…

Ella le tomó su mano lesionada y se la acarició, luego como arrepintiéndose la iba a retirar, su rostro ya tenía un leve rubor.

"_Se avergüenza con tanta facilidad_" Con dificultad debido a la torpeza de sus dedos, le retuvo la mano.

— ¿Ganarás por mí? —le preguntó.

—Sí…me esforzaré por los dos…

Ahora su rostro estaba como un tomate. Él retiró su mano y acto seguido, le quitó el tenedor y le sacó un trozo de pescado. Brienne frunció el ceño y se lo quitó de una fuerte palmada.

—Siempre tan agresiva, chiquilla—le dijo sobándose. Ella rió.

El primer combate de Brienne sería contra Ygritte Nieve, una chica que pertenecía a la escuela del Norte. Su combate sería el cuarto.

Luego de que Alysanne Mormont ganara su combate, él se sentó en su esquina del ring y al rato llegó ella lista para luchar. Peleaban con el traje de la academia, ceñido con un cinturón. También debían usar guantes. El árbitro llamó a las combatientes, y ambas subieron a la plataforma. Luego del saludo correspondiente y del toque de silbato, comenzó la pelea.

Si bien la pelirroja norteña, no tenía la fuerza de Brienne, era sagaz y rápida como un gato. Por lo que Jaime, desde su puesto, le aconsejó defenderse y esperar su ataque. Brienne así lo hizo.

_"__Es la misma táctica que usó contra mí en nuestro primer combate"._

Las técnicas que empleaba Ygritte y su estilo de lucha eran completamente diferentes a lo que aprendían en Baelor. Brienne bloqueaba y contraatacaba. Ninguna de las dos mostraba signos de cansancio. En un momento, su contrincante se agachó y dio un salto impulsándose con una patada dirigida a la cabeza de Brienne.

"_Patadas impresionantes, pero poco efectivas en un combate real_" pensó él y gritó:

—¡Brienne, anticipa ahora!

Y ella, tan rápida como siempre, se adelantó con un fuerte puño a su estómago, lo que la hizo caer de pie con precario equilibrio. Y luego de un barrido a sus tobillos, la norteña quedó fuera de la plataforma.

El árbitro tocó el silbato.

Ygritte se incorporó y luego de recibir unos cuantos consejos de su coach, un chico de pelo negro y barba, subió nuevamente. Estaba sonriendo. Ambas se pusieron en guardia y al segundo toque del silbato, se reanudó el combate.

Ambas contrincantes lucharon con energía, Ygritte ya se abstenía de hacer patadas impresionantes y ahora atacaba a Brienne, tratando de aprovechar su velocidad como ventaja. De pronto le hizo una técnica de agarre, tomándola del cuello y del brazo a la vez. Sin embargo, Jaime ya le había enseñado varias formas de liberarse cuando practicaban a solas, en su casa. Con una sonrisa, recordó como ella se turbaba con su cercanía. Pero luego de varios intentos había logrado zafarse de todas sus técnicas.

Así lo hizo ahora, con un giro de muñeca liberó su brazo y a continuación, le dio en su abdomen con una técnica de codo. El impacto hizo que la chica la soltara del cuello lo suficiente para permitirle a Brienne zafarse y atacarla con fuerza con una patada circular que la hizo traspasar el borde de la plataforma. Ygritte cayó y el árbitro tocó el silbato. Brienne había ganado. Ella bajó exultante.

Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo para sí.

—Muy bien, chiquilla—le sonrió, acariciándole la espalda.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, tímidamente le devolvió el abrazo. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca. Con esta victoria, ya había clasificado entre las ocho mejores.

Se separaron y fueron a las gradas a ver el resto de los combates, al final del día habían clasificado: Obara Arena, Dacey y Alysanne Mormont, Osha y finalmente Asha luego de un apasionante combate con Nymeria Arena.

Esa noche, terminaron en un bar junto al resto del equipo, con el fin de celebrar la victoria de Brienne y Asha.

Él nunca se había llevado muy bien con los demás, pero luego de un par de cervezas el ambiente estaba bastante distendido. Loras y Renly hicieron reír a todos con sus anécdotas.

Brienne, sentada a su lado, no hablaba mucho y bebió más bien poco. En su estadía en Baelor, la chiquilla sólo había hecho relación con Asha y con él, además de Renly. Recordaba lo poco que le hablaba en un principio y cuanto lo divertía hacerla enojar con sus bromas. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Mientras los demás hablaban, él le murmuraba cosas al oído y la hacía reír.

—¿Ustedes son novios? — les preguntó en un momento Horas Redwyne.

Todos los miraron.

—Somos amigos…—respondió ella visiblemente turbada.

—No lo parecen— respondió Renly.

—En realidad si estamos saliendo—respondió él—Pero la chiquilla se niega a hacerlo público.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras Asha emitía un sonoro "Owww"

—Jaime, no…—comenzó a decir ella. Le hubiera gustado que las luces del local le permitieran apreciar el rubor en su rostro.

—¡Claro que sí!—le dijo él con su sonrisa más radiante y la abrazó juntando su cabeza con la de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó y trató de apartarse, mientras los demás reían.

Era tarde cuando estaban de regreso en el hotel. Antes de que Brienne se despidiera, él la retuvo.

—Quiero entregarte algo—le dijo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él la condujo hacia la habitación que compartía con su tío y los otros coach. La dejó esperando en el living y luego volvió con un viejo cinturón, lo puso en sus manos.

Brienne lo extendió, era un viejo cinturón de artes marciales, gastado por el tiempo.

—Perteneció a mi tío Gerion—le explicó—Él fue maestro de Baelor y me lo regaló antes de partir hacia su aventura en Valyria.

—Jaime, no puedo aceptarlo…

—Claro que lo harás, lo tenía destinado para cuando volviera a competir…pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tú…pensaba entregártelo luego de la primera ronda...

Brienne asintió, no dijo nada pero se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se alejó rápidamente.

—Gracias…por todo, Jaime—se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Quédate un rato—le propuso él—Kevan duerme como un tronco.

Ella se volteó y meneó la cabeza.

—Deberíamos dormir…—desvió la mirada y salió por la puerta.

Jaime la observó alejarse, antes se preguntaba por qué ella era tan tímida e insegura. Pero ahora, luego de conocer a ese maldito Ronnet Connington conocía la respuesta.

"_La han herido_" pensó "_Un día de estos le pediré que me cuente_".

Llegó a su habitación y se desvistió.

"_Es tan inocente_" pensó antes de dormirse "_Un toque o un abrazo la dejan desconcertada"_.

Su celular vibró.

Brienne: Nos juntamos a las 8 para trotar?

Yo: Rayos, chiquilla…

Yo: Quieres que madrugue otra vez

Brienne: Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes…

YO: Ok, ahí estaré.

Brienne: Oki (sonrisa)

Yo: (sonrisa)


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Sucesos Inesperados**

Brienne se despertó temprano al otro día, se vistió con su ropa deportiva y salió del dormitorio cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amiga.

Al llegar al vestíbulo vio que Jaime ya la estaba esperando, con mirada somnolienta, ojeras y el cabello despeinado.

—Buenos días—le dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

—Buenos días—respondió ella— ¿Mucho dolor de cabeza?

—De los mil demonios—se restregó los ojos.

—Yo me siento perfectamente—dijo ella, comenzando a elongar.

—Pff, apenas te tomaste un vaso de cerveza.

—Sabes que no me gusta beber…

—Te pareces a mi primo Lancel, está estudiando para septón… quizá deberías considerarlo—le sonrió socarronamente.

—Muy gracioso—le espetó ella y caminó hasta la salida—Vamos.

Él la siguió, bostezando.

Estuvieron trotando durante una hora por la ciudad y volvieron para tomar desayuno. Brienne subió para ducharse y cambiarse. Ese día sólo competiría la categoría masculina.

Salió de la habitación. Su celular vibró.

JAIME: Ya estoy abajo

YO: Ok ahí voy

—Hola Bri.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Ren.

—Hola Ren—lo saludó—. ¿Listo para hoy?

—Seeh, ya entrené suficiente.

Su celular volvió a vibrar.

JAIME: Tengo que comentarte algo divertido de estos idiotas.

YO: Ok

Sonrió.

— ¿Lannister? —preguntó él.

—Ahh…si…

— ¿De verdad no hay nada entre ustedes?

— No…—se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza—A Jaime le gusta hablar cosas sin sentido…

Recordó su broma de la noche anterior ¿Por qué siempre disfrutaba avergonzándola? Además ese día la había abrazado dos veces y le había sujetado la mano. Luego le hizo un regalo y la invitó a quedarse. Una parte de ella estaba arrepentida de no haberlo hecho. Cuando iba a su habitación, descubrió a su amiga y Horas Redwyne muy entretenidos en uno de los pasillos y trató de imaginar cómo sería si Jaime la besara de esa forma.

_"__Me gusta soñar"_ pensó.

— ¿Bri?

Volvió a la realidad, Renly la estaba mirando entre serio y divertido.

— ¿Qué? —le dijo turbada— ¿Me darás un discurso?

— No—se encogió de hombros—Si tanto te gusta, te apoyaré.

Se sorprendió.

_"__¿Tan transparente soy?"_ pensó.

—Yo no he dicho…nosotros no…—tartamudeó.

Su amigo lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Tranquila Brienne—le sonrió. —No es algo malo, aunque sea un Lannister.

Ella se sintió como una idiota. No contestó.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, se adelantó y sólo se volteó para decirle, casi a regañadientes:

—Suerte para hoy.

—Gracias—le dijo él.

Loras lo estaba esperando, ella lo saludó y siguió su camino.

Resultaba extraño hablar de estos temas con él, Brienne sabía que Renly salía con Loras desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos entrenaban juntos en Altojardín. Cuando supo, fue duro. Pero ahora era cosa del pasado.

Se juntó con Jaime y partieron en su auto conversando y riendo.

Iban caminando por la entrada principal cuando se toparon cara a cara con Roose Bolton.

— Jaime Lannister—lo saludó y él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se dirigió a ella.

—Y Brienne Tarth ¿si no me equivoco?

Brienne asintió. Sus ojos grises eran fríos y su boca se retorcía en una casi imperceptible sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿No es el maestro de Harrenhal? — preguntó Jaime.

—Así es, y gobernador de Fuerte Terror—señaló a la mujer que le acompañaba—Walda, mi esposa.

Al contrario de él, ella parecía una mujer muy cálida. Los saludó con una sonrisa.

—He estado hablando con vuestro padre, últimamente—le dijo a Jaime.

— ¿Ah sí? —su tono de voz era frío—No he estado enterado…

—Debíamos arreglar unos cuantos asuntos.

Jaime levantó su mano lesionada.

— ¿Mi padre mencionó algo de esto?

— Desde luego —le dijo— Pero el asunto ya fue debidamente aclarado.

— ¿Aclarado? —Jaime frunció el ceño— No recuerdo que nos hayan dado alguna explicación. Brienne también fue atacada.

—Una lástima—dijo dirigiéndose a ella— Pero para su tranquilidad, ya sabrán que los culpables fueron…castigados.

—Fue obra de la policía—respondió ella.

La sonrisa de Roose se acentuó un poco.

—Señorita Tarth, la policía está a las órdenes de los grandes poderes, lo entenderá más pronto de lo que cree.

Ambos lo miraron sin decir nada.

—Me retiro—les dijo haciéndoles una inclinación de cabeza. Y se fue con su esposa.

Cuando se alejó, Brienne le preguntó.

—Jaime ¿qué quiso decir?

—Lo averiguaré.

Sin agregar nada, entraron al estadio y se sentaron en las gradas.

—Hoy empieza lo bueno je je je—comenzó a hablar Walder Frey—Los combates de los críos y las mujeres sólo me mantuvieron en un jodido estado de sueño je je je—carraspeó mientras se producía el característico silencio que seguía a sus palabras. — Veremos si los hombres cambian la situación je je je y que haya más de un espectáculo digno de ver je je je.

Señaló hacia un grupo, todos vestidos de gris y azul, los colores de los Frey.

—En especial ustedes, más vale que peleen como hombres o los desheredo je je je.

Ellos asintieron rápidamente.

—Bueno, comiencen de una puta vez je je je.

Se sentó y el bullicio se reanudó. El árbitro subió y sin más preámbulos, anunció a los competidores.

El primer combate sería entre Renly Baratheon y Edmure Tully. Brienne animó a su amigo desde su puesto. Jaime bostezó:

—Ganará…la trucha ya está oxidada.

En efecto, Edmure perdió rápidamente en dos rondas. Renly bajó exultante, saludando a Loras y los demás. Miró hacia donde estaban ellos y los saludó. Brienne respondió entusiasmada.

El segundo enfrentamiento fue entre Oberyn Matell y Jorah Mormont. A Brienne le gustaba ver a los dornienses luchar. Ellos privilegiaban sobre todo la velocidad. Si bien su contrincante tenía buena técnica, no podía contra los sagaces movimientos de Oberyn, quién respondía bien a su apodo "la Víbora de Dorne". Como en el combate anterior, sólo bastaron dos rondas para decidir el nombre del ganador.

Luego prosiguieron Loras Tyrell y Theon Greyjoy.

—Es el hermano de Asha—dijo ella.

—Si no me equivoco, entrena con los Lobos. No hay academia en Pyke.

El combate fue bastante igualado. Theon ganó la primera ronda, mientras que en la segunda Loras tuvo la ventaja. Pero en la tercera fue evidente que la destreza del joven Tyrell superó a la del kraken.

Durante el receso, fueron a comprar algo para comer. En el camino vieron a los Stark reunidos, conversando animadamente. Brienne había visto a Catelyn en las noticias y periódicos y le parecía una mujer con mucha fortaleza y también estricta cuando debía serlo. Ahora acariciaba a su hijo Robb en la mejilla y supo que también era muy maternal. Le agradó.

Volvieron a sus puestos, donde comieron en silencio. Jaime comía un hot dog.

—Alcánzame la bebida, chiquilla.

Brienne llevó el refresco a sus labios para que él tomara de la bombilla.

—¿Hasta cuando me llamarás así? —le reprochó algo molesta.

Jaime no respondió y se limitó a terminar de comer, ella hizo lo mismo.

De pronto sintió su dedo en sus labios, se quedó quieta y lo miró.

—Hay mayonesa en tu cara, Brienne…—susurró, mostrándole.

Ella se limpió con presteza.

Ya era mediodía cuando anunciaron el enfrentamiento entre Jon Nieve y Ramsay Bolton.

— ¿Es su hijo? —le preguntó a Jaime, mirando hacia al frente donde estaba sentado Roose.

—Por lo que estuve averiguando, lo reconoció hace poco— contestó él. —Tiene tan mala fama como la misma academia.

El árbitro dio la señal y comenzó la lucha.

A los pocos instantes se hizo evidente que Jon tenía la ventaja. Con unos movimientos rápidos de patadas y puñetazos, su rival perdió la primera ronda.

Ramsay volvió a subir. A Brienne le llamó la atención la expresión de desprecio en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la segunda ronda acabó con los mismos resultados. Y en el momento en que Jon era declarado triunfador, Ramsay subió nuevamente y tirándose hacia sus pies, lo hizo caer para luego golpearle la entrepierna con una fuerte patada. Jon gritó. Pero el otro no se conformó y comenzó a darle puntapiés en la cabeza.

Loras, Oberyn y Asha se subieron al escenario y lo sujetaron. Mientras que Jon era sacado de la plataforma por Ygritte.

El árbitro exclamó:

—Participante expulsado por ataque deliberado a su adversario.

Ramsay sonrió socarronamente, se liberó de los otros y escupió en el suelo. Bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¡Maldito canalla! —de pronto divisaron a Arya Stark que se estuvo a punto de lanzar contra él, sin embargo fue contenida a tiempo por su hermano mayor, Robb Stark.

—Jaime, que terrible. Espero que esté bien.

—Mira la cara de Roose—le susurró él—Parece que no le gustó nada.

En efecto, su expresión denotaba un profundo malestar. Siguió con la vista a su hijo hasta que éste abandonó el lugar.

Se produjo un revuelo y un grupo de paramédicos se presentó para llevarse a Jon Nieve, mientras que Arya corría para reunirse con ellos.

Walder Frey se levantó de su asiento.

—Luego de esta curiosa situación je je je creo que es buen momento para un descanso.

Todos se levantaron. Jaime y Brienne almorzaron junto al resto del equipo. El tema de conversación fue Roose Bolton y su hijo.

En la tarde, el ambiente estaba muy caldeado, la multitud rugía expectante. Los siguientes combates se dieron con pocos contratiempos.

Hasta que llegó el último enfrentamiento del día: Robb Stark contra Walder el Negro.

El árbitro tocó la campana y ambos luchadores comenzaron a pelear. El combate fue duro, Robb era maestro de la academia del norte y lo llamaban el "Joven Lobo". En efecto, Brienne había advertido que la técnica de los luchadores trataba de emular los movimientos de un lobo huargo: Nunca perdían de vista a su oponente, se defendían con presteza y atacaban fiera y duramente.

Walder el Negro tampoco se quedaba atrás, presidía la academia de su familia. Se decía que su método implicaba un entrenamiento de tipo militar.

De pronto, éste salió expulsado de la plataforma. Robb sonreía y esperaba a su contrincante pero en ese momento pasaron varias cosas. Las luces se apagaron y a continuación se escuchó un disparo seguido de un grito.

Varios de los asistentes comenzaron a la vez a gritar, Brienne se incorporó rápidamente pero de pronto sintió el contactó cálido del brazo de Jaime en su cintura.

—Espera—le dijo.

No se veía nada y sólo se escuchaban los murmullos asustados del público.

BANG BANG.

Dos disparos más y en ese momento se produjo una estampida. Jaime la acercó más a él y ella lo abrazó. Mientras los asistentes que estaban al lado y encima de ellos corrían hacia la salida.

Hasta que las luces se prendieron de pronto.

Brienne sólo veía gente corriendo, se produjo un atochamiento en las salidas. Algunos estaban tendidos en el suelo, ya que habían sido aplastados por otros mientras huían del lugar.

De pronto Brienne escuchó un grito de mujer, la mayoría del público había partido y se veía lo que había ocurrido: Robb Stark estaba tendido en el suelo y su pecho sangraba. Los maestros y demás participantes del torneo habían permanecido en el lugar y comenzaron a acercarse. Pero Catelyn Stark, atropellando a todos, subió raudamente a la plataforma a ver su hijo, que estaba convulsionando.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó.

—Vamos—dijo Brienne separándose de Jaime y bajando hacia el lugar, él la siguió. Los hijos de Catelyn se reunieron junto a su madre y hermano. Mientras que Jon el pequeño, Dacey Mormont y otros competidores de Robb acorralaban a Walder el Negro, quién todavía estaba al borde de la plataforma.

—Déjenme—gruñó él—Yo no hice nada.

El maestro Barristan subió a la plataforma.

—Los disparos vinieron de arriba—dijo.

Varios asintieron. Catelyn se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia el estrado, dirigiéndose a Walder Frey. No había rastros de Roose Bolton.

—Ustedes planearon esto…—su voz temblaba—Lo sé…

El viejo se limitó a mirarla con gesto divertido.

En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos con una camilla, Brienne los ayudó a subirla y a ingresarla a la plataforma, que estaba llena de curiosos.

—Abran paso—gritó Jaime a todos los que estaban allí.

Cuando todos se apartaron, Catelyn lo miró.

—Matarreyes…—le dijo—Como no lo supe…

Brienne vio que Jaime palidecía. Ahora todas las miradas iban estaban puestas en él.

—Dile a tu padre que esto no se quedará así. La justicia caerá sobre ustedes.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto...—fue su única respuesta.

Kevan subió a la plataforma.

—Estas acusaciones son infundadas, Catelyn Stark. Es necesario realizar una investigación antes de señalar posibles culpables.

—Se hará—respondió ella fieramente— Llegaremos al fondo de esto.

Y partió con los paramédicos, quienes ya se llevaban a Robb.

Sin embargo, las miradas seguían a Jaime aún. Varios murmuraban y lo señalaban. Brienne se acercó a él.

—Me largo de aquí—le dijo Jaime.

Ella asintió y le tomó la mano. Él se la apretó.

—Je je je

Todos miraron a Walder Frey. A Brienne le repugnaba como parecía divertirle la situación.

—Me parece que el torneo se suspende hasta nuevo aviso je je je.


End file.
